Love Hurts
by Tatsuky
Summary: Deidara es un profesor que vive enamorado de una persona que no hace mas que dañarlo, hasta que aparece en su vida un cierto azabache que esta dispuesto a enseñarle que el amor no siempre debe doler.Itadei sasunaru
1. El día que te conocí

**LOVE HURTS**

by Tatsuky

**CAPITULO 1: El día que te conocí...**

Era un día muy caluroso, los pajaritos no cantaban, el tráfico en la autopista estaba para deprimirse y sancocharse si uno se encontraba adentro del auto, un hermoso rubio de melena larga y coleta iba presuroso por los pasillos del Instituto donde trabajaba hacia uno de los salones con una carpeta de papeles en la mano.

Ese, obviamente, no era un día normal para él, su despertador se había descompuesto, "alguien" no le dejó levantarse de la cama, no pudo desayunar, tuvo una discusión con su hermano menor, luego tuvo una pequeño desacuerdo con una ancianita en silla de ruedas y para colmo tuvo una desagradable experiencia hace unos minutos, pero con todo eso se encontraba ahí como todas las mañanas, aunque esta mañana más tarde que todas las demás.

-Hasta que llegó profesor

-Pensamos que ya no vendría Deidara sensei - Se escuchó atrás.

-Lo siento chicos pero se me hizo tarde.....además la fotocopiadora se malogró y....

Mientras el rubio se disculpaba, en un rincón del salón se hallaba un cierto azabache que estaba siendo observado minuciosamente por todas las chicas, que no les importaba tener medio cuerpo doblado contra la silla con tal de poder admirar a tal ejemplar.

Deidara se dio cuenta que aquel alumno era nuevo y le pidió que pasara al frente, al verle de cerca no pudo evitar asombrarse un poco, su rostro le pareció muy familiar en ese momento, el azabache se paro frente a toda la clase con una mirada autosuficiente, que por alguna razón volvió locas a todas las chicas, casi se podían ver los corazoncitos en sus ojos.

- Uchiha Sasuke - Dijo presentándose finalmente con una voz calmada y serena, después de esto volvió a su asiento de la parte trasera del salón.

-"_Se parece tanto"- _Pensó internamente el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que trataba de disimular, luego dijo.

- Bueno, abran sus libros en la página...

Un grupo de chicos empezaron a conversar por lo bajo.

-Dijo que se llama Sasuke ¿verdad?

-Sí Ino, se llama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Pero que nombre tan genial ¿no crees Temari?

-Sí, suena bien, pero para mi suena mejor el nombre Shi-ka-ma-ru- dijo la rubia con intensiones de ser escuchada por su novio.

Pero su koi se encontraba tomando una de sus tantas siestas. Su amigo Kiba trató de despertarlo antes de que el profesor le viera, pero Temari un poco molesta se adelantó.

-Deidara-sensei Shikamaru está durmiendo

-Shikamaru-kun, si deseas dormir puedes ir a la oficina del Director, he oído que tiene muebles muy cómodos- Dijo con firmeza el rubio.

-¿En serio? ¿Son muy cómodos?- Respondió aún un poco adormilado y frotándose los ojos.

No era el momento para tener sueño, el profe estaba mo-les-to, la gota que derramó el vaso, no sólo la derramó, la rompió y el pobre chico tenía que pagar por todo el vaso él solo, aunque no había ayudado a llenarlo hasta ese momento.

-Eso te pasa por no escuchar cuando hablo- Dijo Temari al oído de su koi. Pero que terrorífico podía ser el ignorar a tu novia.

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Al terminar las clases Deidara se dirigió al baño, tan sólo quería mojarse el rostro, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y sin querer un molesto sonrojo hizo su aparición, al verse en el espejo trató de relajarse para desaparecer lo rosado de sus mejillas, pero no lo consiguió, hizo un puchero un tanto infantil y recordó la verdadera causa de su tardanza

No importaba cuanto haya querido ya no pensar en ello, simplemente no podía, Deidara creyó que esa era una de las cosas que se te quedan para siempre, como una anécdota tan bochornosa que contarla se vuelve parte de la rutina, en fin, nunca se logra olvidar.

**FLASHBACK****

-Kuso, kuso, voy a llegar tarde- Decía un acalorado Deidara mientras recorría presuroso los pasillos del instituto.

Estuvo a punto de entrar a la clase si no fuera porque recordó que tenía que sacarle copias a unos documentos importantes, ya no tenía tiempo, pero que más daba, igual iba a llegar tarde. Cuando llegó al salón donde se sacaban copias hubiera terminado con lo que tenía que hacer en un santiamén si no fuera por cierto pelinegro que se encontraba usando la fotocopiadora.

No tenía más remedio, debía esperar, pero...

-Ah, este, disculpe pero tengo que sacar algunas fotocopias, es algo importante, y si no le molesta ¿podría cederme la fotocopiadora?- terminó de decir Deidara con un leve sonrojo, él jamás hubiera dicho algo así a menos que no fuera importante y en serio que lo era.

-Lo siento, pero esto también es importante- Dijo el pelinegro sin siquiera voltear la mirada para verle -pero, puedes ir a la sala de maestros ahí hay...-diciendo esto volvió la mirada para encontrarse con el níveo rostro de un rubio sonrojado de ojos azul cielo- aunque si es tan importante podría hacerle este favor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?, muchas gracias- dijo al rubio un tanto calmado.

-No es nada, pero después podrías hacerme un favor tú- dijo el moreno quien no dejaban de apreciar al rubio.

- mmm... claro ¿qué es lo que desea?

-Pues, es algo simple, sólo deseo un... beso...o sea un beso tuyo...- dijo el pelinegro con una pícara sonrisa.

- Un... ¿un beso?- repitió un sorprendido Deidara que aún no procesaba lo que el desconocido le decía.

-Así es, favor por favor, ¿acaso no es justo?

-Pero, por ¿por qué? a penas y le conozco, además yo... yo no le voy a dar ningún beso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡¡SÍ!!...

-¿Entonces sí?

- Quiero decir ¡¡NO!!...

- Sí o no.

- ¡¡QUÉ NO!!..., no le voy a dar ningún beso.

-Pues que lástima, estuve hace un segundo en la sala de maestros y ahí la copiadora no funciona, aunque si quieres ir a otro edificio perderías más tiempo, se nota que eres profesor, eso quiere decir que llegaras tarde a tu clase y yo conozco al Director, no le gusta la tardanza ni la irresponsabilidad, además... ¿qué es un simple beso?, pude haberte pedido otra cosa ¿sabes?, entonces que dices, ¿ya lo pensaste bien?, pero mira nada más-dijo el pelinegro mirando el reloj de pared- que tarde es...

La verdad ya era muy tarde, entonces ¿qué debería hacer?, no quería rebajarse a hacer lo que él le pedía, además ni siquiera le conocía.

-Vamos, ¿tanto le temes a un simple beso?

-Yo... yo no le tengo miedo a un beso.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?, sólo cierra los ojos, será rápido.

En definitiva estaba harto-"¿_Qué se cree este tipo?..., pero ya es muy tarde_"-pensaba el rubio.

-Entonces, rápido, no tengo tiempo-logró articular Deidara.

Después de todo sólo era un beso, él era un desconocido y nunca lo volvería a ver.

-Si así lo quieres- dijo el pelinegro con un aire de triunfo.

El ojinegro se acercó a un Deidara que mantenía cerrados los ojos haciendo presión, y con un leve seño fruncido, sin mencionar que su rostro había pasado de rosado a un rojo candente, estando a unos milímetros de los labios del ojiazul, el pelinegro se detuvo un momento para admirar ese rostro terso y blanco que tanto le había llamado la atención desde que volteó a verlo, notando la demora Deidara entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué no ibas a besarme?

El pelinegro se sonrojó un poco, cayendo en la cuenta que se estaba demorando, pero volteó la mirada para que el rubio no se percatase de ello, dándole la espalda le respondió.

-Jaja, y eso que te negabas al principio, está bien, puedes usar la fotocopiadora.

-Pero ¿Qué?... ¿entonces vas a cedérmela?...

-Claro, aunque ya es demasiado tarde, probablemente toda tu clase se ha marchado ya- dijo el pelinegro recuperando su postura característica.

-Todo el rollo que me hiciste, sólo era para hacerme perder tiempo, tú, pedazo de...

-Tranquilo, sólo estaba un poco aburrido y quería saber si podía convencerte y sí que pude... como sea... hasta luego.

Dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose con la mano y embozando una sonrisa que terminó de sacar de sus casillas al rubio. No lo podía creer, ese sujeto había jugado con él, le había hecho perder mucho tiempo y tan sólo porque estaba aburrido, definitivamente ese día no podía empeorar o eso es lo que creía.

**END OF FLASHBACK** **

Al salir del baño con los pensamientos un poco más calmados se dirigió a la oficina del Director, tenía un asunto delicado que tratar, específicamente un asunto acerca de su hermano menor, ahora recordaba esa también era una de las causas de su retraso, su pequeño hermano estaba en un cierto problema y se resistía a recibir ayuda de su hermano mayor, o al menos eso era lo que Deidara pensaba, de todos modos lo primero que se le ocurrió es tenerlo cerca, por eso tenía que estudiar en el mismo Instituto donde él daba clases, antes de llamar a la puerta tomó aire y suspiró, pensó un poco lo que debía decir, estaba muy estresado, finalmente tocó débilmente la puerta.

- Adelante- Se escuchó una voz grave y varonil.

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

Sasuke después de tener las primeras clases en su nuevo instituto, se dirigía tranquilamente a la cafetería, estaba solo como siempre, no tenía ninguna prisa, su vida seguía igual, no había hecho amigos, no había conversado con nadie y no tenía en mente hacerlo, envuelto en estos pensamientos siguió su marcha, le dio la vuelta a un pasillo, cuando inesperadamente un muchacho se tropezó con él, los dos cayeron al piso.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el chico que aún se encontraba en el piso. Sasuke definitivamente no estaba de humor para esto, no tenía ganas de decirle que era un imbécil y que tuviese más cuidado, no tenía ganas siquiera de mandarle una fría mirada, así que simplemente se levantó viendo como el chico atolondrado se sobaba la cola, aparentemente se había golpeado más.

No supo por qué hizo aquello, en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, quizá fue el hecho que nadie estuviese ahí para observarle. Sin que él mismo lo advirtiera estiró su mano ofreciéndola al chico para ayudarle a levantarse.

El chico la aceptó y lentamente se fue reincorporando hasta terminar cara a cara con el Uchiha, unos ojos zafiro, los más hermosos que había visto, más azules que el cielo mismo y más profundos que el océano estaban observando el rostro del pelinegro con cierto descaro.

-Ten... ten más cuidado- atinó a decir Sasuke.

No se habían dado cuenta, hasta aquel momento que sus manos seguían unidas, aún cuando los dos ya se hallaban de pie. Al caer en la cuenta de esto el Uchiha la soltó rápidamente pero sin mucha brusquedad. El chico ojiazul se encontraba sonrojado por el hecho de que no fuera él quien deshizo el agarre primero.

-¿Estudias aquí?-pregunto el chico, sin darle importancia a lo que había sucedido.

Tardó un poco en responder a la pregunta.

-Sí - Sasuke quiso preguntarle si él estudiaba ahí también, pero no lo hizo, no es que le importase pero hasta él tenía curiosidad.

Silencio..., pero que molesto es cuando aparece ese molesto silencio. No dijo nada más, ni siquiera dijo un "nos vemos" de cortesía, sólo siguió caminando como lo estaba haciendo minutos antes del choque, pero algo había cambiado y él lo notó.

Así lo hizo también el ojiazul, pero esta vez cambió de rumbo, ese pequeño instante le hizo cambiar totalmente los planes te tenía en mente, se dio media vuelta y pensó _"tal vez no sea tan malo estudiar aquí"._

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Cuando Deidara ingresó encontró al Director totalmente concentrado mirando por la ventana, tenía una cara un tanto... Deidara se acercó un poco y pudo observar a algunas alumnas jugando al Voleibol, hacían mucho ruido y estaban realmente animadas, el rubio decidió interrumpir un tanto sonrojado.

- Buenas Tardes Jiraiya-sama, yo, esto..., quería hablarle del tema que le estaba comentando.... Si tiene tiempo...

-Oh, mi buen Deidara, pasa, pasa, toma asiento- le interrumpió el Director señalándole con la mano un asiento frente a él, dejando de espi...digo de observar a las alumnas prosiguió - antes que digas algo más, quería decirte que escuche por ahí que llegaste tarde hoy a dar clases... otra vez...

-Así fue, pero....

-Está bien no vengo a recriminarte nada, pero tú sabrás que esta institución es de gran prestigio y si los alumnos no reciben las clases completas, pues nuestro nivel decaerá y bla bla bla, en fin sólo quería decirte que pasaré por alto este pequeño incidente.

-Muchas gracias señor...yo

-Pero claro debe hacerme un favor...jeje...

-"_Pero, ¿qué le pasa al mundo?, ¿es que nada se puede dar sin pedir algo a cambio?_"- pensaba el rubio.

Ya era demasiado del mismo tema, de dar favor por favor, así que con un cierto miedo causado por la experiencia que tuvo al llegar preguntó de qué se trataba el favor.

-Es algo simple- dijo haciendo uso de la frase del día - sólo quiero que sirvas de guía a un nuevo profesor, quiero que le enseñes todo el lugar y le indiques para que sirve cada sala, hazlo sentir cómodo.

Deidara suspiró un poco aliviado ¿eso era todo?, pues claro que lo haría, con tal que su tardanza no apareciera en su Record ni afectara su salario.

-Claro, lo haré-dijo el rubio con una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, el Director le dio permiso para entrar, y lo saludó.

-Que oportuno, así que usted es el nuevo profesor-dijo el Director

-Así es, mucho gusto, Uchiha Itachi - dijo el pelinegro.

-Que bien, déjeme presentarle a uno de los profesores que más confianza le tengo, él será su guía por el instituto hasta que se sienta a gusto- dijo el viejo pervertido señalando a un rubio que se encontraba en algún tipo se shock, no atinaba ni a parpadear. Itachi viendo la expresión que tenía Deidara sonrió levemente.

-Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien....

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. El beso prometido

**LOVE HURTS**

by Tatsuky

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL BESO PROMETIDO...**

El rubio estaba asimilando las cosas poco a poco, "_muy bien_" -se dijo- "_si no estaba alucinando, vi al odioso tipo de hace un rato en el despacho de Jiraiya_-_sama, creo que dijo algo de llevarnos bien, mmm pero ¿por qué dijo eso?... ¿Qué hacía él ahí?"_. Deidara seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo interrumpió...

-¿Ya terminaste?

-¿uh?...

-Te pregunto que si ya terminaste de fantasear o lo que estés haciendo...

Esto hizo que el rubio levantara la mirada, y para sorpresa suya el dueño de esa voz era... "el odioso tipo de hace un rato". Deidara abrió un poco los ojos al reconocerle y le apunto con el dedo índice sin pensarlo.

-¡TÚ!!!!... ¡¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ?!!!-dijo el ojiazul casi en un grito.

-Como que ¿qué hago aquí?, la pregunta sería ¿qué hacemos aun aquí?

-¿Qué?...

El azabache suspiró- Se supone que deberías mostrarme el lugar-

-¿yo?...

-Kuso...que molesto... tienes suerte de ser tan lindo...

Estas palabras hicieron que el rubio se ruborizara, pero al mismo tiempo cayó en la cuenta que se hallaban frente al despacho del Director y una ráfaga de pensamientos invadió su mente haciéndole recordar lo que había sucedido. Después de que Jiraiya-sama le dijese que sería el guía de un nuevo profesor, hizo su aparición Itachi, luego que el Director hiciera las introducciones pertinentes les guió hacia la puerta y como el rubio estaba en shock sólo se dejó llevar, cuando estuvieron fuera, Deidara se recostó en la pared y se sumergió en sus pensamientos y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por Itachi.

Aunque ya recordaba, se negaba a aceptarlo, esto no estaba bien, ese tipo se había burlado de él hace unas horas, no deseaba volverle a ver nunca en su vida y pensaba que sería así, pero no, ahora sin embargo debía ser su guía y hacer que se sienta cómodo, no podía ser más humillante, era oficial ese no era su día... sólo le faltaba pisar mierda de perro o que su casa se incendie...

Sin que el rubio lo advirtiese Itachi se acercó y puso su blanco rostro frente al del rubio, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza dejándole un gesto en el rostro un tanto angelical, el ojiazul no sabía que hacer, este chico era tan extraño, por que de pronto hacía algo tan inesperado y...

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué estas haciendo?

El azabache no respondió, levanto su mano a la altura de la frente del rubio y la tocó suavemente. Deidara estuvo a punto de apartarse...

-mmm, creo que tienes fiebre o algo así, además estas muy rojo, será mejor que esto del tour sea mañana-dijo Itachi alejando su mano y separándose del ojiazul. Al ver que Deidara no decía nada agregó - A menos que quieras que sea hoy, entonces...

-NO, está bien, mañana será- respondió Deidara repentinamente, esto era perfecto, así podía hablar con el director y pedirle que sea otro quien tenga que tratar con Itachi y él no tendría que verlo. En efecto, parecía un buen plan si no fuera por que eso de ser el guía del nuevo profesor era el favor que Jiraiya-sama le pidió a cambio de olvidar su tardanza e irónicamente el causante de su tardanza era ese azabache, todo estaba relacionado entre si, y la relación que sacó Deidara era que la culpa de todo la tenía Itachi. No tenía opción, entonces... que empiece el tour.

Antes de decir algo, suspiró y bajó la mirada- te llamas Itachi ¿verdad?, soy Deidara, yo seré tu guía- dijo todo esto en una forma que pareciera estar leyendo algún libreto y de muy mala gana por cierto.

-mmm...creo saber por que estas así- dijo el ojinegro al verle la expresión que tenía y recordando lo que le hizo antes- pero no tienes por que decirlo de esa forma nos vamos a divertir mucho preciosura, ya veras.

Habían caminado largo rato, el rubio no decía palabra pero no paraba de ver su teléfono celular, estaba esperando una llamada que no llegaba, Itachi por su parte se limitaba a mirarlo, estaba disfrutando la mirada que tenía el ojiazul, Deidara se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observando y eso hacía que se tensara más, no, no le quería hablar, pero tenía que decirle que labor cumplía cada salón, así que cada vez que abría la boca sólo decía eso, Ciencias...Economía...Informática...Matemática...1er año, 2do año, 3er año...,etc., y aun faltaba un largo tramo que recorrer. El Uchiha decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué estas tan callado?... ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso?

-¡NO!, yo no estoy nervioso, tú... tú no me pones nervioso.

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué no me miras cuando hablas?, vamos... levanta la mirada...tienes unos ojos muy bellos ¿sabías?, parecen dos zafiros.

-¿Mis ojos?...-Al terminar de decir esto el ojiazul pensó-"_pero, ¿qué me pasa?...por que le permito que me diga eso... ¿en serio le gustan mis ojos?"-_

Nuevamente el silencio... era una situación muy incómoda... situación que desapareció por la culpa de un peliplata que apareció repentinamente un poco agitado, Deidara lo reconoció y aprovechó la oportunidad para perder contacto visual con el Uchiha.

-Kakashi-san...

-...Deidara... ¿has visto por aquí a mi koi?

-No, no lo he visto... ¿le pasa algo malo a Iruka-kun? -

-La verdad no, pero hace rato estuvimos juntos y desapareció de pronto...kuso...y yo que tenía ganas de hacerlo... (Demasiada información XD)

-Ah, ya veo jejeje-El rubio soltó una risita nerviosa.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de la presencia de Itachi- y tú eres...-

-Me llamo Itachi, Uchiha Itachi...soy amigo de Deidara.

-E...Es un nuevo profesor...yo... yo sólo estoy enseñándole el lugar...por...por orden del director-se apresuró a decir el ojiazul, para que la mente pervertida de Kakashi no interprete el "amigo" como otra cosa.

Aun así, el peliplata sonrió mirándolos a ambos, solo para decir-Bien por ustedes...nos vemos-y se fue con mucha prisa en busca de su polvo...digo... de su koi.

Deidara se sintió nuevamente humillado y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el azabache. Itachi se dio cuenta que ahí se había ido una valiosa oportunidad para llevarse bien con el rubio, no sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera deseaba llevarse bien con él, en realidad quería conocerlo a fondo, quería conocerlo íntimamente...muy muy íntimamente (ya, no sean mal pensados ¬¬)

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Había buscado a su hermano por todos lados, estaba cansado y decidió recostarse en un árbol con intensiones de verle pasar. Así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que divisó con la mirada a dos chicos que venían caminando juntos, estaban volteando cuando pudo distinguir la larga y rubia cabellera de uno.

-¿Es Deidara?..., sí, es él... ¡¡Aniki!!!!-gritó con mucha fuerza, para después salir corriendo.

Itachi fue el primero en escuchar el grito y ladeó el rostro hacia el rubio.

-Creo que te llaman....

-¿Qué?

Itachi le señaló al chico que venía corriendo hacia ellos y por fin les dio alcance.

-¿Naruto?...pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Aniki... es que...-dijo el rubio menor tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Ah, ya sé para que viviste, es inútil Naruto no voy a cambiar de opinión, no importa cuanto lo pidas no...

-No vine para eso-respondió Naruto, dejando sorprendido a su hermano- bueno, en realidad sí, pero estuve lo pensando y... no me molestaría estudiar aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, hace un rato estaba buscándote para ir a almorzar juntos, pero veo que estás ocupado-dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi, y sonriendo internamente, se le había ocurrido algo...

-¿Un nuevo novio aniki?... ¿no me lo vas a presentar?

Nuevamente avergonzado, Itachi sonrió y se apresuró a decir.

-Mi nombre es Itachi... mucho gusto y tu eres mi cuñado... ¿Naruto verdad?

-Sí, mucho gusto Itachi, bueno ni-san me voy- dijo mirando a Deidara que estaba rojo como un tomate- si vas a llegar tarde a la casa, llama por favor y si te vas a quedar en la casa de Itachi avísame también, no quiero dormirme preocupado jejeje...

-¡Cállate Naruto!... tú sabes que...

-Adiós aniki...- se despidió Naruto dejando con las palabras en la boca a su hermano. El rubio menor sabía lo que iba a decir Deidara por eso salió corriendo, también sabía que no era posible que Itachi fuera su novio, pero tuvo una pequeña esperanza...

-Me agrada tu hermano...

-¿Te molestarme verdad?...

-¿De qué hablas rubio?-

-Tú... no sé por qué me molestas, he tratado de ignorar todo lo que dices, hasta quiero olvidar lo que me hiciste en la mañana, pero tu insistes en...

-Simplemente olvida lo que pasó esta mañana y listo, ¿por qué le das tantas vueltas?-Le interrumpió Itachi.

-¿Sabes por que le doy tantas vueltas?, es por que...por que me humillaste, estoy harto que las personas me traten así, la gente como tú se cree mejor que los demás y por eso las humillan, te aprovechaste que tenía prisa y me hiciste ceder a que me besaras, para que al final sólo haya sido una broma por que estabas aburrido...además perdí mucho tiempo y tu pudiste cederme la copiadora enseguida... y...y...¡¡¡aún no me pides disculpas!!!!...

Deidara estaba demasiado molesto, pero a la vez un poco más relajado por que le había dicho todo lo que pensaba. Itachi lo miraba tan tranquilo como siempre, comprendió que por las buenas no llegaría a ningún lado, debía ser un poco más rudo.

-Entiendo, estás molesto por que perdiste el tiempo por nada, de acuerdo, eso se puede arreglar...

-Entonces... ¿vas a disculparte?...

-Haré algo mejor...-Diciendo esto, cogió el rostro del ojiazul con las dos manos, agarrándolo desprevenido empujó levemente su cuerpo hacia el muro, Deidara quiso apartarlo con la mano pero Itachi no se lo permitió, el rubio no sabía que hacer, muchas ideas se le vinieron a la mente y no pudo pensar más cuando los labios del Uchiha apresaron los suyos, fue un beso suave del que Deidara no pudo participar del todo pues aun no salía de su asombro y no es que quisiera hacerlo pero... no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos olvidándose por completo de todo lo que tenía que ver con su mundo, ¿lo estaba disfrutando?...¿o sólo era resignación?.

La lengua de Itachi trataba de encontrarse con su compañera pero Deidara no cedía, el pelinegro mordió el labio inferior del rubio, pero este no daba muestras de querer abrir su boca y esto ya estaba durando bastante, cuando en un gemidito del rubio finalmente lo logró, sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas y jugueteaban entre ellas, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un fuerte ruido hizo despertar a Deidara, quien abrió los ojos de inmediato viendo al azabache pegado a él, no lo pensó mucho y con las dos manos empujó con fuerza a Itachi alejándolo de él, estaba totalmente rojo...

-PERO... ¡¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!

-Corrijo, "estamos haciendo", sólo quise arreglar el problema, ahora todo esta arreglado.

-¡¡¡BASTARDO!!! ¡¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE LO QUE YO QUERÍA ERA UN BESO?!!

-Dijiste que perdiste el tiempo por nada, ahí tienes el beso que iba a darte esta mañana, ahora tienes una razón.

-Definitivamente... no puedo contigo... si vas a trabajar aquí tendré que ignorarte totalmente. Eres un completo idiota.

Deidara se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse aguantándose un "vete a la mierda", iba a hacer una salida dramática pero Itachi lo jaló del hombro haciéndole darse vuelta, lo sostuvo fuerte con sus brazos sin hacerle daño, quería que lo viese de frente, Deidara estaba sorprendido aun así no se dejó hacer, trató de soltarse pero Itachi era muy fuerte.

-Si ya te vas, no te haría daño despedirte...-dijo el pelinegro al oído de su compañero haciendo que este se estremeciera aun así seguía molesto su mirada lo demostraba, Itachi decidió deshacer el agarre-entonces, nos vemos mañana-

Deidara reaccionó- No lo creo, por lo que a mi concierne, tú no existes-

-Aun sigues molesto, está bien, sólo diré una cosa... el director dijo que tú me guiarías por todo el lugar hasta que me sintiese a gusto, y ¿sabes que?, no estoy a gusto, aun no, estuviste todo el rato muy callado mirando tu celular a cada momento, eso no hace un buen guía, así que inténtalo mañana... ¿de acuerdo?...ah, y ponte algo bonito...-Esto último lo dijo caminando y levantando la mano como despidiéndose.

Un incrédulo Deidara se había quedado sin hacer movimiento en el lugar donde Itachi lo había dejado-"¿_mañana?, ¿otra vez mañana?...no...no es justo".-_pensó mientras daba desganados pasos, resignándose a la idea de tener que soportar a Itachi otra vez.

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Se había desvestido rápidamente, el deseo de sentir el calor de su cuerpo se había convertido en una necesidad, cuando estuvo libre de la ropa que le impedía tocar su piel se dejó caer encima de él, había tenido un terrible día pero nada le iba impedir disfrutar este momento con la persona que amaba, Deidara estaba besando como loco los labios de un pelirrojo que no paraba de acariciarle su blanco cuerpo, los cuerpos de ambos no paraban de rozarse y esto hacía que se excitaran, sus bocas se encontraban saboreándose entre si, fue un beso muy profundo y apasionante, hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, el pelirrojo tomó el control y con un rápido movimiento se hallaba encima del ojiazul, puso las manos sobre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos, comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo izquierdo lo que hizo que Deidara dejara salir leves gemidos de su boca, siguió besando su piel con hambre hasta llegar a su cuello donde dejó algunas marcas que lo marcaban como suyo, era de su propiedad, sólo de él y de nadie más, no importaba lo que pasara siempre sería así.

Siguió bajando, llegando a sus pezones los cuales mordió suavemente haciendo que el rubio gimiera más fuerte, y el recorrido llegó hasta su miembro que se encontraba totalmente erecto, el pelirrojo empezó a besarlo y sin mas se lo metió a la boca, moviendo la cabeza primero lentamente, luego aumentando la velocidad, el ojiazul estaba gimiendo muy fuerte, trataba de ahogar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior pero no surtía efecto, estaba demasiado excitado, el clímax estaba llegando y Deidara lo advirtió, trató de alejar la cabeza de su compañero de su miembro.

-mmm, quita...ah!!!...quítate...necesito...voy a...

-Está bien amor, sólo hazlo, mmm... sabes que me encanta tu sabor...eres sencillamente delicioso...- diciendo esto, no se apartó, recibió toda la semilla de Deidara y la trago entre lamiéndose los labios, dedicándole al ojiazul una mirada sumamente lujuriosa, ahora que su pareja se había divertido, era su turno...

Subió nuevamente hasta sus labios, los besó como si fuese la cosa que mas deseara en todo el mundo, luego le mostró tres de sus dedos, Deidara no se hizo de rogar, empezó a lamerlos hasta tenerlos bien lubricados con su propia saliva, el pelirrojo llevo los dedos a la entrada del rubio, aunque lo hacían muy seguido, la experiencia siempre es un tanto incómoda al principio, primero el primer dedo que el ojiazul recibió en su interior con uno de los gemidos que le encantaba escuchar al pelirrojo, siguió el segundo y finalmente el tercero, movía los dedos simulando penetración y tratando de dilatar mas su entrada, aunque los dedos no se comparaban a lo que venía después.

-Ya...ya estoy listo...- cuando sacó los dedos Deidara cerro un poco los ojos, sabía que debía hacerlo.

El pelirrojo tomó por las piernas a su compañero y las puso encima de sus hombros, esto hacía que la entrada de Deidara estuviese muy expuesta, comenzó a introducirse con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo, si que era estrecho y eso le fascinaba, hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro no se movió, dejó que el ojiazul se acostumbrara para comenzar a embestirlo, era lo que mas deseaba, le encantaba hacerlo suyo una y otra y otra vez, y era lo que le encantaba a Deidara también, le gustaba sentir como lo tomaba y lo hacía suyo, lo amaba mucho, no importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido antes, ahora estaba con él y eso era lo que más le importaba (cuuuurrrrsssiiii...¬¬). Con un movimiento de caderas el rubio le hizo saber que ya se podía mover, el pelirrojo lo embestía lento pero profundo, Deidara gemía a más no poder cuando las embestidas le llegaban a un lugar preciso en su interior, era una mezcla de dolor y placer que lo cegaban en momentos.

-mmm...mas...mas... rápido... ¡ah!!... por favor...mmm.

No esperó a que lo pidiese dos veces, las embestidas cobraron velocidad a la misma vez que el pelirrojo masturbaba el miembro del ojiazul con la misma velocidad haciendo que Deidara gimiese con mucho mas fuerza ya sin esperanza de poder contenerse, estaba apunto de venirse otra vez. Su compañero por su parte se hallaba en las mismas pero aun lo embestía uniendo y separando sus cuerpos por segundos, así fue como el clímax llegó para los dos, Deidara se dejó venir entre su vientre y el de su pareja y el pelirrojo dentro del rubio, los dos estaban jadeantes y sudorosos, salió con cuidado de dentro del ojiazul y se tumbo a su lado, Deidara miro a su alrededor mientras recuperaba el aliento, estaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo, sus ropas estaban tiradas encima de la alfombra y su cama estaba hecha un total desastre, cuando se hubieron recuperado , Deidara se dio vuelta para verle de frente, le dio un suave beso que el pelirrojo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Sasori...te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio, Sasori le había dicho muchas veces que lo amaba, pero para Deidara cada vez que lo decía era especial, le gustaba sentirse amado, además hace unos días se habían reconciliado y necesitaba oírlo una y otra vez.

-Claro que sí, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre otra vez?

-Vale, te creo...mmm... Sasori...

-¿Si amor?

-¿Por qué no llamaste?

-¿A dónde?

-Dijiste que me llamarías para ir a almorzar ¿no lo recuerdas?, estuve esperando tu llamada toda la tarde.

-Sí, lo recuerdo y lo siento mucho pero no pude salir del trabajo, tuve una reunión muy importante...

-Ah, ya veo, entonces esta bien...

-¿Estas molesto?

-No, para nada.

-Perdóname amor, mañana iré a recogerte al instituto e iremos a comer lo que mas te gusta.

-¿Comida italiana?

-Exacto...

-Genial...-respondió el rubio sonriendo, sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante al recordar que mañana debía de estar con Itachi y se sonrojo al recordar que esa misma tarde estuvo siendo besado por él. Sasori noto su cambio de ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Deidara trató de ocultar todo lo relacionado a Itachi, además hizo lo posible para que lo rosado de su rostro pase desapercibido-No es nada, pero mañana no puedo salir, el director me enredó en un trabajo de guía y ahora tengo que soportar a un tipo nuevo en el instituto,...pero... ¿qué te parece si cenamos?...

-De acuerdo, con tal de verte feliz...

Después de esto los dos se rindieron al cansancio dejándose llevar por Morfeo unas largas horas. (_Sweet dreams Deidi_ y tú también bastardo)

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Esta vez Deidara estaba llegando temprano, era el primer día de clases de Naruto en ese instituto, el rubio menor se había adelantado, estaba un poco molesto con Deidara pues no había llegado a dormir y él sabía perfectamente donde había estado, Naruto no tenía una buena relación con Sasori pues había dañado a su hermano antes y con eso el pelirrojo se ganó su desprecio total, Deidara lo sabía pero trataba de lidiar con ello.

Entró al salón de clases, todos ya estaban sentados, iba a saludar cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraban de una manera extraña, algunas chicas se reían por lo bajo, y otros lo seguían con la mirada, Deidara llegó a su escritorio y encontró algo que no se esperaba... una rosa blanca encima de un pequeño papel doblado, esa era la razón por la que todos lo estaban mirando, pero ¿quién le había dejado eso? Miró a la clase y pudo ver a su hermano sentado en la parte trasera del salón, lo miraba con una sonrisa a la misma vez que negaba con la cabeza, como diciendo "yo no sé nada".

-Oye, ¿tú sabes quien le dejó eso al profe?-le preguntó Ino a Temari.

-No, no lo sé, pero no es normal, se supone que el chico debe regalarle rosas a la chica.

-Tal vez es una chica moderna-respondió la ojiazul

-No fue una chica...- intervino a la conversación una voz extraña y un tanto chillona.

-¿uh?... ¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntaron ambas chicas

-Me llamo Naruto, y como les dije... yo sé quien le dejó eso al profesor.

-¿En serio lo sabes?...

-Sí..., no fue una chica, fue...

Mientras ellos conversaban Deidara miró la rosa, era blanca, representaba la paz, tenía curiosidad por saber quien la había dejado en su escritorio, por un segundo pensó en Sasori, pero no le pareció lógico, el no le hubiera mandado una rosa blanca, las de él siempre eran rojas que representaban el amor y la pasión, entonces pensó en la posibilidad de una equivocación, para salir de dudas cogió el papel pero un temblor de mano hizo que se le cayera en el momento que divisó en la parte superior de la nota con una preciosa letra: _"Uchiha Itachi"._

Deidara olvidó por un momento que estaba en clases y grito a todo pulmón-¡¡¡¡ ¿ÉL?!!!!!!...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Invitación e Infidelidad

**LOVE HURTS**

by Tatsuky

**CAPÍTULO 3: Invitación e infidelidad...**

Deidara se quedó mirando la nota, después de haber gritado pidió disculpas y se retiró al pasillo un momento, tenía curiosidad por leer el resto de la nota, en la parte superior rezaba "_Uchiha Itachi", _pero a la vuelta de la nota decía algo más, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Itachi pudo haber escrito, es más, ni siquiera tenía por qué leerlo, miró la rosa blanca que aún tenía en las manos, suspiró resignado y comenzó a leer...

_ "Ojos claros, serenos, si de un dulce mirar sois alabados_

_ ¿Por qué me miráis, miráis airados?_

_ Si cuanto más poderosos_

_ Más bellos perecéis a aquel que os mira,_

_ No me miréis con ira, _

_ Porque no perecéis menos hermosos" _

_ Madrigal de Gutierre de Cetina_

Inesperado, totalmente inesperado... una sensación cálida invadió su cuerpo, sentía como si de alguna manera Itachi se estuviese disculpando, volvió a leer el poema, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, ahora que lo pensaba, este poema le parecía muy familiar... se puso a pensar y recordó lo que Itachi le dijo el día anterior... "_vamos...levanta la mirada...tienes unos ojos muy bellos ¿sabías?, parecen dos zafiros"_

_-"¿Mis ojos?...entonces lo dijo en serio"-_pensó el rubio un tanto recostado en uno de los muros...

Se había olvidado que tenía que dar clases, mientras tanto los chicos hacían cualquier cosa menos desear que el profesor vuelva.

-Entonces fue ¿Itachi?... ¿y quién es él?- preguntó Ino a Naruto.

-¿No lo conocen?... debe ser porque es un nuevo profesor-respondió Naruto que se había enterado que Itachi era un nuevo profesor por medio de su hermano que había insistido en dejarle bien en claro antes de venir al instituto que sólo era un colega y ni siquiera eran amigos.

-Un nuevo profesor ¿eh?... y le deja una rosa blanca en su escritorio...hubiese sido mejor una rosa roja ¿no crees Temari?-

-No lo sé, tal vez no es nada romántico...

Mientras las dos se enfrascaban en una conversación de chicas súper trivial, Naruto aprovechó para ver a todos sus nuevos compañeros que se encontraban igualmente hablando entre ellos, deseaba encontrar a alguien conocido, pero no fue así, no pudo haber tenido tanta suerte de estar en la misma clase con aquel chico que conoció el día anterior.

Aunque no conocía a nadie, no se sentía mal, estaba seguro que con su personalidad no tardaría en hacer amigos, el ojiazul se dio cuenta que de todos los asientos sólo uno estaba vacío, era el que se encontraba en la parte trasera pero mirando a la ventana, decidió cambiarse de asiento.

-De aquí se puede ver el área de deportes...el campo es tan amplio-se dijo a sí mismo, miraba sigilosamente todo el campo y su mente empezó a divagar...

-Muévete...estás en mi sitio...

-... ¿uh?-Naruto levantó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro familiar, era él, era el chico con quien chocó el primer día que vino, ¿qué debía hacer?...sólo estaba parado frente a él... "_wow...si que es guapo...un momento... ¿qué me mueva?...eso me sonó a orden"_- ¿Tu sitio?...lo siento pero no veo tu nombre escrito en él -Respondió Naruto de la única forma que le salió y que por cierto no era nada sutil.

-Los asientos están asignados Naruto, ese sitio le pertenece a Sasuke-kun... -intervino la voz de Deidara que ya había entrado-¿por qué no te sientas allá?-dijo el rubio mayor señalando su sitio anterior.

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a su lugar con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza_-"Sasuke...se llama Sasuke"._

Durante toda la clase no escuchó ni un sólo segundo a su hermano, de cualquier modo las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, estaba distraído, miraba al azabache preguntándose si acaso se acordaba de él.

Usualmente su hermano presentaba ante todos a cualquier nuevo estudiante, pero Naruto no quería que lo viesen como hermano del profesor así que convenció a su aniki de no presentarlo, eso era de lo que se estaba arrepintiendo, tal vez hubiese sido mejor presentarse ante todos, así Sasuke tal vez lo hubiese reconocido.

En toda clase, siempre hay chicos que prefieren conversar por lo bajo cualquier cosa que se les venga en gana. Naruto vio a un grupo de chicos que charlaban muy serios, estaban a su lado, trató se escuchar.

-Yo ya lo intenté, ahora hazlo tú.

-Yo también lo hice.

-Creo que ya todos lo intentamos.

-...Tsk...que problemático...si no lo logramos no podremos ir al Gato Azul esta noche.

-¿El Gato Azul?... ¿el club más popular de la ciudad?...-dijo Naruto metiéndose a la conversación sin ser invitado- digo... ¿ustedes van a ir?

Los chicos se voltearon y se le quedaron mirando, el rubio se sintió un poco nervioso hasta que uno de ellos finalmente dijo algo - Es lo que intentamos... aunque no podremos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿es muy caro?-preguntó el rubio cada vez más curioso y tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible.

-En realidad sí, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que se necesita identificación- Naruto les preguntó por la posibilidad de hacer unas falsas- Eso sería muy problemático, además no es necesario ya tenemos las entradas, es decir... practicante, ¿ves a la chica de rubio?, se llama Ino, su hermano trabaja en el Gato Azul y puede hacernos entrar a todos gratis y sin pedir identificación.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Pues Ino podría llevarnos a todos si quisiese, pero puso una condición... es ese chico Uchiha que la trae loca, Ino dijo que si lo convencemos de que vaya también, todos podremos ir, ya lo intentamos pero el muy antipático no acepta la invitación.

-¿Uchiha?, ¿te refieres a Sasuke? -preguntó el rubio que aún desconocía el apellido del azabache, recibiendo una afirmación como respuesta, Naruto no pensó mucho y dijo-Yo...yo lo conozco...estoy seguro que puedo hacer que vaya-

Los muchachos lo miraron fijamente dudando por un momento de lo que decía y luego se miraron entre ellos, no tenían otra opción-¿En serio?... si lo consigues tú también podrías venir, es esta misma noche.

-Claro, yo lo convenceré, déjenmelo a mí- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa zorruna que lo hacía ver realmente encantador y confiable.

-OK, entonces lo dejamos en tus manos... oh, por cierto mi nombre es Shikamaru y él es Kiba.

-Soy Naruto...

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

La clase terminó...Deidara tenía la siguiente hora libre y quería aprovecharla para corregir algunas pruebas, tenía las manos llenas de papeles que le hacían más difícil la tarea de esquivar a todos los chicos que estaban dirigiéndose a su próxima clase, el ojiazul hizo una mala maniobra y todos los papeles se le cayeron al piso en el mismo segundo en que todos los muchachos desaparecieron a través de las puertas de los salones.

Un total silencio apareció, el rubio se puso en cuclillas para recoger todo, lo primero que tomó en manos fue un papel muy pequeño que estaba encima de los demás, estaba doblado, lo desdobló y lo reconoció al instante, era la nota que Itachi le dejó, se le había caído junto con los papeles, no se aguantó y lo leyó otra vez, no se percató que una sombra se había acercado frente a él.

-¿Te gusta?

Deidara había estado muy concentrado y esa voz que lo tomó por sorpresa hizo que se asustara pero la reconoció de inmediato- Cielos Itachi, me asustaste- dijo el rubio con la mano en el pecho, no se esperaba la aparición del Uchiha así de pronto.

-Pero si no es un poema de horror - diciendo esto él también se puso en cuclillas y sin decir más empezó a recoger todos los papeles que Deidara había botado, ese día había venido decidido a conquistarlo, no es que estuviese enamorado ni nada por el estilo pero sentía una atracción muy fuerte por su compañero y esa atracción se intensificó desde aquel beso que el rubio correspondió casi con la misma intensidad.

- Este... sí... sí me gustó- dijo el ojiazul evitando la mirada de Itachi, estaba un poco sorprendido, no tenía en claro como debía reaccionar _"¿debería_ _darle las gracias?... no, no... eso sería muy tonto además no fue un regalo ¿o sí? y entonces ¿qué le digo?... piensa...piensa...no puede ser... me estoy sonrojando otra vez...pero... ¿Qué debo decir?...ah, ya sé..._"- ¿te gusta la literatura? - _"listo... salvado"_

-Mucho... pero más me gustas tú...

La cara de Deidara había adquirido un color carmesí muy fuerte, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a los comentarios atrevidos de Itachi, siempre lo tomaban por sorpresa o los lanzaba cuando menos se lo esperaba, nunca había conocido a una persona así, tan directa, tan serena, tan... tan...tan Itachi. No, definitivamente no quería seguir con los jueguitos de Itachi, muy en el fondo el ojiazul sabía como iba a resultar todo esto.

-Tú... siempre estás diciendo tonterías... si sigues con lo mismo voy a terminar creyéndomelo...- a Deidara ya no se le ocurría que más decir, estaba tan avergonzado, tenía que decirle algo urgentemente, algo nada comprometedor que a la vez rompa las ilusiones del pervertido ese.

-Esa es mi intención - Itachi estiró su mano hasta el mentón de Deidara tocándolo suavemente, el ojiazul se había quedado helado con la acción, el ojinegro trataba de que su compañero lo mire de frente pero este no cedió, hizo un movimiento rápido deshaciendo el contacto con el Uchiha y se apuró en terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Nh... gracias por ayudarme... nos vemos - El rubio se había levantado, quitándole los papeles de la mano a Itachi se apresuró a irse, el azabache hizo lo mismo, estando ya de pie le cogió la mano y como el rubio se encontraba en movimiento este agarre hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, Itachi lo jaló y cayó al pecho de este que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo abrazó posesivamente, luego le susurró al oído- ¿por qué siempre haces eso cuando estás conmigo?, dijiste que no te pongo nervioso, entonces ¿por qué huyes?

-No estoy huyendo, sólo... sólo tengo algo de prisa, debo corregir todo esto para mañana, así que si me disculpas...-terminó de decir el ojiazul mientras se zafaba del agarre de Itachi para poder irse lo más pronto posible.

-De acuerdo...te ayudo- el tono que uso el Uchiha era muy serio.

-¿Tú?... ¿tú sabes algo de matemática?

-Claro, como que enseño eso.

-No...no lo sabía...

-Ahora lo sabes, entonces te ayudo, ¿qué tal a las siete en tu casa?

-¿En mi casa? ¿Para qué?...-el rostro de Deidara mostraban escepticismo no le gustaba nada adonde se estaba dirigiendo todo esto.

-Pues para corregir los exámenes, después podríamos cenar, conocernos un poco y relajarnos, ya sabes, librarnos del estrés y esas cosas...

-Si me quieres ayudar de verdad, tendrá que ser aquí, en la sala de maestros.

-¿La sala de maestros?... ¿no te parece un poco impersonal?

-Sólo vamos a corregir pruebas Itachi, no es nada personal, pero si no quieres está bien, yo comprendo_... "vete, vete..."_

-De acuerdo... aquí será - Itachi le cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

Deidara le soltó la mano y apresuró un poco el paso, Itachi se quedó un poco rezagado pero no le molestó, estaba bien desde donde se encontraba, tenía una excelente vista, sí, realmente precioso, al rubio le dio mala espina el suspiró que oyó detrás de él y dio media vuelta.

-¡¡PERVERTIDO!!...pero ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le recriminó el rubio al darse cuenta que Itachi le estaba viendo las partes traseras con una lujuriosa mirada.

-Nada, sólo admiraba tu culito... por cierto saluda de mi parte a tu mamá y a tu papá me agrada la gente que sabe hacer bien las cosas.

-¡ITACHI!... aquí, ven aquí-el rubio le señalo con su dedo el lado junto a él- es muy peligroso perderte de vista, así que quédate a mi lado ¿entiendes?

-Lo que digas amor- le respondió el azabache tomándole de la mano nuevamente y el rubio le miró con una cara de "_si eso me mantiene a salvo de tus miradas libidinosas... ya que..."_

Ya habían llegado a la sala de maestros, Deidara trató de abrir la puerta la cual estaba cerrada, pero se escuchaban algunos ruidos ¿_Qué raro? _pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta para oír si había alguien, Itachi lo imitó, no pasó un segundo hasta que se oyera algo...

-mmmm...más...más fuerte Ka...kashi... ¡ah!!...

-¡Ah!...Iru-koi...como sigas gritando así...mmm...nos van a pillar... ¡ah!...

-Es...es tu culpa...mmm...maldito... pervertido... ¡ah!!...

-Venga...Iru-chan...gime más alto...mmm...gime para mi...

-¡Ah!!...mmm...Kakashi... ¡ah!...

Después de unos repetitivos gemidos y gritos de pasión de sus compañeros de trabajo, Deidara quitó la oreja de la puerta rojo como un tomate preguntándose por qué no se había quitado antes, en cambio Itachi seguía pegado a la puerta como una lapa, estaba encantado con la escenita que no podía ver, pero que ya se estaba imaginando, de un golpe Deidara hizo que se apartara de inmediato.

-Me gustaría conocer a los que se la están montando ahí dentro... Ne, me los vas a presentar ¿verdad Dei?-Itachi reparó en el rostro de Deidara totalmente rojo, que no se atrevía a mirar a otro lado que no fuese el piso_-"que lindo se ve cuando está avergonzado"._

-Este...yo...sí, tal vez... después-Deidara volvió a escuchar otro gemido, y sólo eso faltó para que se retirara rápidamente de ahí aún con los papeles en la mano, el rubio se dio cuenta que Itachi no tenía intensiones de moverse -Itachi, ven conmigo, se donde podemos terminar con esto-refiriéndose a los papeles que tenía, Itachi un poco sorprendido por su invitación lo siguió quedándose con las ganas de oír algo más jejeje.

-Pero que relajo, buena idea esa de hacerlo en la sala de maestros ¿ne?

-Ya basta Itachi, olvídalo, si quieres después te los presento...aunque tú ya conoces a uno...pero ya no hables del tema-el ojiazul aún seguía con su sonrojo. Llegaron a un salón vacío, Deidara depositó los papeles en el pupitre y se sentó, Itachi hizo lo mismo, pero antes de eso cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-preguntó el rubio un tanto confundido.

-Pues pensé... que si nos aburríamos podríamos hacer lo mismo que nuestros compañeros-le dedicó a Deidara una sonrisa muy picarona.

-No te cansas de soñar ¿verdad?-dijo el rubio tratando de borrarle esa expresión que lo fastidiaba en esos momentos- aunque ya lo dicen, soñar no cuesta nada.

-Que negativo eres Deidi pero va a ser que este sueño si se va a ser realidad- Itachi se le había acercado a una distancia que Deidara calificó inapropiada-eso te lo aseguro, en serio, te doy mi palabra.

-Ya lo veremos....-Itachi no se esperaba esta respuesta, él pensó que se iba a sonrojar y ya, pero al parecer a su sexy Deidi le estaba gustando el jueguito, pues bien entonces que siga...

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

Hora de gimnasia, era el momento perfecto para hablar con Sasuke, estaban en el gimnasio esperando a la profesora, aún no llegaba, pero tenía una asistente que se encargaba de tomar asistencia a todos los estudiantes, era una chica alta de ojos verdes y cabello corto rosado, su nombre era Sakura, también era estudiante, una de las mejores, muy responsable y confiable tanto como para dejarla a cargo de la asistencia de sus compañeros.

Todos los chicos estaban de pie, Naruto no dejaba de ver a Sasuke, había algo extraño, era el único que no llevaba ropa deportiva, Sasuke se acercó a la pelirosa y le extendió un papel, ella lo leyó e hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza, después de esto el azabache salió fuera del gimnasio.

-¡NO!...se está escapando-Naruto vio su oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke yéndose por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-le preguntó Kiba al ver la expresión de su rostro, Naruto le dijo que debía hablar con Sasuke de "eso", Kiba asintió-Entonces sal tras de él, estoy seguro que ha pedido permiso para saltar esta clase, eso quiere decir que debe estar por ahí sin hacer nada.

-Entonces voy... pero esa chica ya esta tomando lista...-se refería a Sakura que ya estaba tomando asistencia.

-Fácil, cuando te llame, no contestes, será como si no hubieses venido, además no te conoce.

-Inuzuka Kiba...-Llamó la pelirosa -¡Presente!....Ya... ahora vete, yo y Shikamaru te vamos a cubrir.

-Está bien... Presente...-Naruto se tapó la boca inmediatamente después de darse cuenta de la idiotez que acababa de cometer.

-¡BAKA!...acabas de contestar.

-¡AH!... gomen nasai...no me di cuenta...mmm... tengo una idea, aún no llega la sensei, puedo convencer a esa chica de borrar mi asistencia ¿cómo se llama?

-Se llama Sakura, pero si yo fuera tú no estaría tan seguro, no creo que la convenzas-Naruto no respondió, se limitó a levantarse e ir tras de ella.

Naruto siguió a Sakura, la profesora se estaba dilatando mucho y ella salió un momento para ver si la veía venir, pero aún no, decidió sacar algunos implementos para la clase, ella sola cargó un cesto de pelotas de basketball, el rubio aún la estaba siguiendo cada vez acortando y acortando las distancias hasta que la pelirosa se dio cuenta de su presencia, volteándose para encararlo le dijo-¿Qué deseas?- Naruto se sorprendió un poco, pero no se permitió vacilar, pensó rápidamente que decir.

-Ah...esto...tú...eres muy fuerte...para ser una chica-*Mirada asesina de Sakura*-Di...Digo...para ser una chica tan bella y femenina, por...porque se nota a leguas de distancia que eres muy femenina...-Naruto estaba sudando la gota gorda, pero se relajó al ver como la pelirosa sonreía.

-Vaya, eres un chico muy simpático ¿cómo te llamas?-Después de que el rubio le dijera su nombre prosiguió a decirle lo que tenía en mente- Verás, Sakura-chan, hubo un pequeño error, tú me pusiste asistencia el día de hoy... pero resulta que este día no he venido... así que me preguntaba si podrías...

-¿Quieres tirarte la hora?-le interrumpió la ojiverde con una mirada de "estás muerto bellaco".

-No exactamente...es que...tengo algo muy importante que hacer...y...

-Habla claro... me estás pidiendo que me haga de la vista gorda, ¿verdad?, sólo te falta sobornarme... mira, no te conozco pequeño, así que dame una buena razón por la que deba hacer eso...aunque seguro no la tienes...¿en que estabas pensando?, yo no soy así, ni siquiera hago eso por mis amigas, aunque fueses mi mejor amiga no lo haría, ¿entiendes?...espero que sí...ya me cansé de hablar y tranquilo no le diré a la sensei lo que acabas de decirme.

Naruto no entendió lo que la pelirosa dijo, lo había dicho demasiado rápido, él se quedó en "no te conozco pequeño,...", tenía que pensar rápido, debía decir algo sutil que la convenciera, a ver a ver... es una chica, aunque responsable no tenía cara de aburrida, tal vez...tal vez...sí... tal vez Ino también la había invitado, entonces...

-¿Conoces a Ino?-le preguntó el rubio rápidamente esperando su respuesta, la respuesta que podría aprovechar.

-Sí, sí la conozco, es mi amiga ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Entonces...vas a ir al gato azul esta noche- tras estas palabras la pelirosa se le quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara, aún no iba a contestar, Naruto lo captó y continuó- que bien... mis compañeros y yo íbamos a ir también, pero Ino nos puso una condición, ya que eres su amiga seguro te contó, nadie pudo hacer lo que ella quería así que yo soy la única esperanza, ahora mismo quería salir para hablar con Sasuke, ya que lo conozco, estoy seguro que aceptará ir...

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que puedas convencerlo?-dijo la pelirosa cambiando su rostro severo inmediatamente.

-Muy seguro...-atinó a decir Naruto con cara de confianza.

-Entonces...anda...tú no viviste y yo no te vi...-Sakura estaba apurándolo para que saliera.

Naruto no aguanto la curiosidad- Ne... Sakura-chan ¿por qué me vas a ayudar específicamente?

-Porque aunque muy amiga de Ino, ella también me dijo lo mismo, ¿sabes lo difícil que es entrar al gato azul?...esta es un oportunidad única... ya basta de hablar...vete...y suerte.

-Arigatô...Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia fuera, ahora a buscar a Sasuke, ver la manera de convencerlo y evitar ser visto por su hermano.

Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, ahí estaba Sasuke recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando el cielo al estilo Shikamaru, Naruto se estaba acercando a él cuando se paró en seco, no atinó a dar un paso más_-"¿en qué estoy pensando? le dije a todos que lo conocía y hasta yo me lo creí, pero la verdad sólo lo he visto una vez...en realidad dos... pero... pero... ¡NO!... no hay tiempo de dudas... desde que llegué a la ciudad no he salido ni una sola vez...definitivamente tengo que convencerle..."_

Naruto aceleró el paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el azabache dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su objetivo, Sasuke se incorporó lentamente al parecer el ojiazul deseaba decirle algo. Naruto tenía algo pensado en mente pero se le esfumó al instante en que vio a Sasuke totalmente incorporado y frente a él, estaban muy cerca, igual que aquella vez, esos ojos tan negros como la noche, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve, ese cuerpo tan perfecto, de pronto Naruto de quedó mudo.

-¿Que deseas?-Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, sacando al ojiazul de sus pensamientos, estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y mantenía la prepotente mirada que lo caracterizaba, sin querer examinaba de arriba abajo al rubio que tenía al frente, sus ojos se perdían nuevamente en los ojos azul cielo de este, claro que lo recordaba, como podría olvidar esa hermosa mirada que lo cautivó el primer día, esa mirada tan profunda como el mar, esa mirada que no esperaba volver a ver y que por capricho del destino se encontraba delante de él nuevamente... las orbes azules se movían a todos lados un tanto indecisas... al parecer el rubio iba a decir algo pero no se atrevía... Sasuke deseaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero su orgullo no le permitió ser más condescendiente con él - Si no vas a decir nada...me voy...

-¡Espera! - Naruto había reaccionado, ¿si estaba nervioso?, sí y mucho, pero tenía que hacer lo que vino hacer, él nunca retiraba sus palabras además no podría ser tan difícil convencerle, recobró el espíritu que tenía antes y continuó...- tengo que hablar contigo Uchiha.

Sasuke lo miró de frente, pero Naruto no se intimidó- Veras...me estaba preguntando si tú...bueno... esta noche iremos unos cuantos compañeros al Gato Azul...a ese club tan popular... y quería saber si podías ir...no vas a pagar nada...es una invitación...y...

-No-Fue la respuesta de Sasuke, estaba tranquilo no había demorado ni una milésima de segundo en responder-no pienso ir.

-Pero ¿por qué?-el rubio estaba un poco ofuscado por su respuesta, ni siquiera se lo pensó, eso era lo que más le molestaba-¿ni siquiera lo vas a pensar?...

-A ver...- Sasuke hizo ademán de estar pensando- ya, ya lo pensé y no, no pienso ir, ya están molestándome con tanta pregunta e invitación, no eres el primero en decirme esto ¿sabías?, ¿es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?...- No dijo más, miró por última vez los ojos de su compañero y dio media vuelta.

Naruto no lo comprendía, había sido muy rápido, esto no se podía quedar así, si era verdad que todos le habían pedido que fuese... entonces él se había negado a todas las peticiones-"_pero que chico más arrogante... seguro se tiene creído que todos babean por él... es cierto que tiene una cara perfecta... y un cuerpo de campeonato... pero no tiene por qué comportarse así_"

-Jajajaja- se mofó el rubio- entiendo, entiendo perfectamente... si fueras no sabrías que hacer...debe ser que no sabes bailar... o si sabes... tus pasos deben dar pena, quizá tienes dos pies izquierdos... o tal vez eres un mojigato que no prueba una pizca de alcohol... sí, eso debe ser- Estaba Naruto en un tipo de monólogo hasta que se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había volteado para encararlo y decidió picarle más- A menos que si sepas bailar... sólo que tu mami no te da permiso de salir solito de noche ¿a qué es eso Sasu-chan?... dime que es por eso que no puedes ir, entonces te creeré...jajaja.

Sasuke se había acercado a escasos centímetros del rubio, había tocado su orgullo Uchiha- Mira enano, ten por seguro que tengo un millón de pasos de baile mejores que los tuyos, si quisiera podría darte unas clases ahora mismo, aunque creo que con tus pies izquierdos no serías capaz de seguirme el paso......

-Eso es lo crees Uchiha- le interrumpió Naruto que veía acercándose la oportunidad que estaba esperando-si tan seguro estas demuéstramelo... hoy en la noche, en el Gato Azul...digo... si tu mamá te da permiso...

-En la noche será -Sasuke tenía los ojos clavados en la mirada tan desafiante que le mandaba Naruto, algo tenía ese dobe que le picaba tanto.

- Si te atreves a venir... estaré esperándote- Naruto aún mantenía su mirada fija sin mostrar algún tipo de alegría, pero en su interior_... "SÍÍÍÍ...LO HE LOGRADO...jejeje... de juerga esta noche...a conocer chicos guapos, dejar que ellos me conozcan a mí...esta es mi gran noche...no estoy dispuesto a seguir con este tema de la virginidad...por Kami tengo diecisiete años y nada de nada... ¿Qué ejemplares encontraré esta noche?, después de todo es un club muy exclusivo no esta de menos emocionarse...y si tal vez..."- _¡OUCH!...

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos...

-Pero... ¿QUE COÑO TE PASA SASUKE TEME?...eso dolió... - Naruto se sobaba el chichón que estaba apareciéndole en la cabeza al estilo anime a causa del golpe del Uchiha.

-Serás dobe, que cara de idiota has puesto... ¿te has saltado la clase verdad?...mira -Sasuke señaló con el dedo a sus compañeros acercándose junto con la profesora - es mejor que desaparezcas tonto, escóndete por ahí hasta que termine la clase si no quieres terminar en problemas.

Naruto no se lo creía, puso una sonrisa un tanto provocadora-Teme... ¿te estás preocupando por mí?...jejeje, no me digas, ¿tan pronto te cautivé?, jejeje,..¡Itte!..- un golpe más fuerte que el anterior hizo borrar el tono burlón del rubio.

-No te hagas ilusiones dobe... me importa un reverendo pepino si te suspenden o algo por saltarte las clases sin permiso, ahora que lo pienso sería gracioso que te suspendieran en tu primer día.

Naruto se lo pensó, eso no estaba bien, era su primer día, si lo agarraban lo seguro era que lo suspendieran, pero eso era lo de menos, su hermano de seguro la mataría lenta y dolorosamente y más importante aún no le dejaría ir al club esta noche, no, eso no iba a suceder-Nos vemos teme, recuerda...esta noche... no me vayas a salir con cualquier excusa barata...-se despidió con la mano a la vez que corría a esconderse cual niño jugando a las escondidas, dejó a un pensativo Sasuke que lo veía desaparecer por uno de los corredores. _-"¿Es baka o se hace? ... no..._ _Definitivamente es baka"._

Naruto se puso a pensar y pensar en un lugar donde pudiese estar seguro sin el temor de encontrarse con su hermano o cualquier persona que pudiese delatarlo, de pronto se le vino a la mente el lugar perfecto donde solía esconderse en su antiguo instituto.

Tomó carrera hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales subió rápidamente, estaba apunto de llegar a la azotea, nadie se encontraba allí en horas de clase, era el lugar perfecto, además tenía una vista que le permitía ver cuando acabasen las clases de gimnasia que en ese momento se estaban dando al aire libre.

Unos cuantos escalones más y listo, estaba arriba, se detuvo un momento para respirar el aire tan puro que... un momento... algo estaba distorsionando el ambiente...un olor como a... como a humo de cigarrillos... sí, era eso, buscó con la mirada...y ahí estaba el causante de ese olor.

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos, no estaba solo, se alarmó por un momento pensando que se trataría de algún profesor, pero se calmó al constatar que no tenía pinta de maestro, era un chico de cabello negro corto, un poco más alto que él, a Naruto le llamó la atención el gran parecido que tenía con el Uchiha.

-¿Quieres?...-el desconocido le estaba ofreciendo un cigarrillo, Naruto lo dudó un poco pero terminó aceptándolo- dime ¿cómo te llamas?-le decía mientras encendía el cigarrillo que Naruto ya tenía en la boca.

-Naruto, ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Sai, nunca te había visto por el instituto, debes ser nuevo, nunca olvidaría una cara tan linda como la tuya-le decía el joven mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Sí... esto... soy nuevo, es mi primer día.

-Vaya, vaya, y el primer día faltas a tus clases, impresionante, me acabas de superar y eso ya es mucho, yo siquiera el primer día asistí a dos clases seguidas claro que después me aburrí y me fui, jeje, bueno, supongo que somos cómplices...

-Esta es la primera clase a la que falto, mira allá-dijo Naruto apoyándose en el barandal del piso y señalando con su dedo hacia sus compañeros- cuando termine esa clase seguiré mi horario, no tengo intensiones de que me suspendan tan pronto.

-Que lastima, así que te vas, me hubiese gustado que me acompañases el resto del día, tu compañía es agradable. Estos segundos son dignos de recordar – Bromeó el moreno sonriendo a continuación.

-Si, bueno... *cough*... *cough* -Naruto se estaba ahogando con el humo- *cough*... *cough*

-¿Estás bien?...Oh, creo que te estás ahogando, tranquilo yo sé que hacer- Sai cogió los cachetes de Naruto con las dos manos y "trató" torpemente de pasarle oxigeno por la boca, "respiración boca a boca" que Sai no tenía aprendido por lo que más parecía un beso que otra cosa, Naruto lo empujó con sus manos y trató de recuperar el aire perdido, después de un buen rato reaccionó- ¿ya estás bien Naruto?

-Imbécil... ¿tratabas de matarme o qué?- le recriminaba el rubio, por el hecho de que en ves de darle aire se lo estaba quitando.

-Es que lo vi en televisión y pensé que...

-Lo que tú viste fue que le estaban dando respiración boca a boca a alguien Sai, DANDO, NO QUITANDO, eso parecía un beso, si no te apartaba me dejabas sin aire... además ¿por qué tuviste que meterme la lengua?...

-Lo siento...pero a todo esto ¿por qué te ahogabas? ¿No sabes fumar?-trataba de cambiar de tema Sai al notar que su intentó de ayuda resultó más un intento de homicidio.

-Claro que sé fumar, pero me pareció ver a la profesora que miraba directamente hacia aquí, pensé que me había visto y sin querer no boté el humo, mejor dicho me lo tragué...

-Está muy alto para que pueda verte...yo siempre estoy aquí y hasta ahora nadie me ha reconocido desde abajo.

-¿Siempre estás aquí? ¿Qué no eres estudiante?-Naruto estaba un poco curioso por conocer al chico que casi lo mata hace un momento.

-Lo soy... pero tengo mis razones para estar aquí, a la única clase que no faltó es a la de arte... las demás simplemente no me van... -respondió Sai mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuales son tus razones para estar aquí, chico malo?

-Ufff... es una historia muy larga, te lo resumo así: "Gato Azul", "club exclusivo", "hoy en la noche", "Uchiha Sasuke", "invitación" -cuando terminó de hablar notó la expresión que tenía Sai y le causó mucha gracia- jajaja..., aunque creo que no has entendido nada.

-... No me subestimes rubio, que no he oído hablar de otra cosa a los chicos de primer año estos últimos días -Naruto le miró inquisidor- ya sabes, en la cafetería, cuando todos se juntan y hablan muy fuerte... es imposible no oírlos... entonces, ¿tú vas a ir con ellos?

-Sí, ahora ya es seguro...-El rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja recordando que logró hacer lo que nadie más, convencer al dichoso Uchiha. Por reflejo, bajó la mirada y para su sorpresa no había nadie -por Kami... la gente se esfumó... ya no veo a mis compañeros, de seguro están en las duchas, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos Sai, gracias por el cigarrillo... y por casi matarme... Jajaja...- reía divertido el rubio mientras se apresuraba en irse.

-Espero volverte a ver por aquí Rubio-le decía Sai mientras veía al ojiazul dirigirse hacia la escalera

Estuvo un rato en silencio, se llevó el cigarro a la boca lentamente mientras pensaba_-"dulces... labios muy dulces"_

Y así Naruto terminó en la mente de dos azabaches en menos de una hora.

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

Las clases terminaron, aunque se había resistido diciendo una y mil excusas estúpidas como: "no tengo hambre", "estoy a dieta", "yo no como por las tardes", al final Itachi le había convencido para ir a almorzar juntos, pero no a la cafetería del instituto como todos, para él eso era demasiado _impersonal_, así sin saber como Deidara se encontraba con Itachi caminando por la calle en busca de un buen restaurante donde comer, Itachi quería ir en su auto, pero a Deidara le pareció innecesario además caminando se ahorraba el tener que contaminar el ambiente con el auto.

No había podido avanzar nada en su trabajo de corregir pruebas pues estaba ocupado respondiendo a las preguntas de Itachi e ignorando cualquier propuesta indecorosa que este le mandara en medio de una aparente sana conversación.

Itachi pensaba que tal vez si se las mandaba discretamente Deidara no se daría cuenta y terminaría por a aceptarlas, sumamente calculador, pero no le resultó, sin embargo su promesa de ayudarle a corregir las pruebas aún estaba latente lo que le permitía estar con él.

-"_Vaya, vaya, que vista más perfecta, me gusta como sus nalgas se mueven a cada paso que da, las tiene tan firmes y redonditas, jejeje, si me atrevo a tocarlas de seguro que mete un puñetazo, se ve muy frágil a la vista pero tiene un carácter... claro que eso lo hace más deseable...¿seré capaz de dominar a la fierecilla disfrazada de corderito?...pues claro que sí...nada es imposible para un Uchiha... mierda...ese culito está tan...follable...y... "_

_-_¡ITACHI!, otra vez con lo mismo, si sigues con eso me voy...-El rubio se había percatado que por milésima vez Itachi lo estabaviolando con la mirada.

-Gomen Deidi-chan, pero no tienes por qué molestarte, después de todo fue tu idea ir caminando ¿o no?-afirmaba el azabache defendiéndose de la fierecilla que tanto le estaba excitando en ese momento, cuando se comportaba así lo ponía de una manera...

-Sí fue mi idea, pero no tienes que ir caminando detrás mío, ven aquí... a mi lado...camina junto a mí.

Itachi le tomó suavemente de la mano inesperadamente-Sí Deidi, siempre junto a ti jajaja-el azabache trataba de parecer lo más inocente posible mostrándole ojitos tiernos al rubio, se estaba creando un ambiente incómodo y ¿romántico?, más bien cursi, este ambiente no le iba bien a Itachi que se deshizo de él en un dos por tres- Mira, que conveniente -dijo el azabache ladeando un poco su rostro hacia el edificio que tenían al lado.

*HOTEL*

-Baka, si aún quieres comer, apúrate-dijo Deidara soltándole la mano sin darle mayor importancia a lo que su compañero había dicho, así era Itachi que le iba hacer, muy en el fondo su forma de ser estaba gustándole, era algo como adictivo pero Deidara no quería admitirlo, se estaba convirtiendo en un ¿amigo?, oh Kami no puede ser... este chinchoso y molesto tipo le estaba agradando.

-Llegamos, dijiste que te gustaba la comida italiana, pues he oído que aquí hacen la mejor pasta, yo nunca he venido pero tú debes conocerla- Itachi recibió un gesto afirmativo de parte de Deidara, ahora se veía un poco más animado y con una gran sonrisa, ¿conocerla? Claro que la conocía, era donde siempre comía con Sasori y a veces con su hermano cuando lo convencía de dejar por una noche de cenar Ramen, estaba seguro que esa noche cenaría allí con su pelirrojo, era un lugar muy especial para él fue ahí donde conoció al amor de su vida.

Itachi estaba contento al verle sonreír, ahora pensaba que se veía más guapo de lo que ya era, era lindo verle sonreír de vez en cuando para variar, desde que lo conoció le había visto más la cara de mala hostia que le ponía a cada comentario suyo, Deidara se acercó y pudo ver el nombre del restaurante estampado con letras doradas en el gran vidrio que servía de mostrador "Buon appetito!", luego desvió la mirada hacia las personas que estaban en su interior no había muchas personas.

-Más intimidad... ¿verdad Dei?-Itachi le haló de la mano para que pudieran entrar juntos.

-Itachi, no me llames Deidi, no sé, me suena raro y no me gusta...-decía el ojiazul mientras un mesero se acercaba a ellos.

-Tienes razón suena mejor Deidi-chan - mientras Itachi recibía golpecitos de protesta de parte de Deidara, le respondió al mesero que ya le había hecho esa típica y estúpida pregunta cuya respuesta era más que obvia "¿mesa para dos?" - sí, por favor.

-No Itachi, ¿Qué te parecería si yo te llamara Ita-chan?

Los dos se dirigían a su mesa siendo guiados por el mesero.

-Pues la verdad... suena mejor Itachi-koi ¿Qué te parece Deidi-chan?-le dijo al ojiazul con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando oír algún tipo de reclamo, o ver el divino sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, pero nada de eso pasó. Deidara estaba mirando fijamente hacia un lugar específico en el restaurante, estaba inmóvil ni siquiera parpadeaba, Itachi vio de costado la expresión de su rostro no tenía ningún sonrojo estaba muy pálido-¿estás bien Deidi?...-

Itachi se preocupó, se paró frente a él y para sorpresa suya no sólo estaba pálido, los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban estaban repletos de lágrimas que empezaron a desbordarse sin intención de parar pronto, el azabache se confundió más, siguió la dirección de la mirada del rubio para ver que era lo que lo tenía tan absorto, no pudo distinguir nada extraño, estaban dos personas cenando tranquilamente, un chico pelirrojo y su compañera una chica de cabello negro liso, al parecer eran pareja pues se estaban besando. Itachi tomó por los hombros a Deidara y lo movió un poco para que despertara, finalmente parpadeó, el azabache no comprendía la reacción de su compañero.

-Mentiroso...-dijo el rubio casi en un susurro que se fue intensificando poco a poco, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de no sollozar más -mentiroso... ¡MENTIROSO!- terminó de decir esto y salió corriendo del restaurante, Itachi lo siguió sin pensarlo.

Deidara corría muy confundido, de pronto le pareció que ya nadie existía, se veía corriendo él sólo por las calles que ahora le parecían muy frías y estrechas, un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo que bajara un poco la velocidad, esas inevitables ganas de vomitar se hicieron presente.

Parecía estar llevando una bufanda o una corbata pues sentía una gran opresión en su garganta que no le dejaba respirar y para colmo no paraba de llorar, debía de verse realmente estúpido en ese momento, corriendo y llorando como una damisela ofendida, pero ya no le importaba nada, su cuerpo en vez de calentarse por la carrera que hacía se sentía cada vez más frió, no lo podía aguantar más, debía gritar, necesitaba gritar, algunas frases pasadas le vinieron de pronto a la mente haciéndolo sufrir más "_perdóname, no volverá a pasar" "sabes que te amo sólo a ti" "no volveré a lastimarte, te lo juro"_ se detuvo y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no le dejaban distinguir nada, tomó todo el aire que pudo y gritó.-¡MENTIROSO!.....

Estaba muy desolado, su mundo se derrumbaba nuevamente, el frió que sentía no era normal, podía ver el sol resplandeciente pero este no le calentaba ¿por qué le negaba el calor que tanto necesitaba ahora?, trataba de calmarse, trataba de respirar pero le pareció que hasta el oxigeno le era ajeno, estaba seguro que moriría en ese mismo lugar, no había nada más que hacer, su corazón no le respondía, sus latidos se hacían lentos y pausados... "_que frío_" pensó, estaba listo para desvanecerse en cualquier momento, lo veía venir....

Como si de algo mágico se tratase sintió de pronto algo cálido que le cubría toda la espalda, aún estaba llorando, unas misteriosas manos llegaron hasta sus mejillas y con suavidad limpiaron las lágrimas que bajaban quemándole la piel, su suave contacto se sentía muy bien, pese a su estado pudo darse cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado desde atrás, no se asustó ni trató de alejarse, necesitaba esa cálida presencia, aún con las manos del otro en su rostro volteó para encontrarse con alguien que había olvidado, apenas lo reconoció pronuncio como pudo -Itachi...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso

**LOVE HURTS**

by Tatsuky

**CAPÍTULO 4: Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso...eso creo**

-¡TEME!.... ¡PARA!... ¡SÉ QUE ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO! ¡YA PARAA!...-Naruto corría tras Sasuke por el estacionamiento, pero este seguía caminando sin importarle los gritos de su compañero, llegó hasta su auto y ahí fue donde el ojiazul lo alcanzó, se detuvo para recuperar el aire perdido.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-Naruto no le respondió, aun estaba tratando de respirar con normalidad, Sasuke entró al auto y lo encendió, al escuchar el motor Naruto reaccionó.

-Espera...sólo quería decirte que no se te ocurra faltar hoy, ya diste tu palabra y no pued...

-¿Algo más?-Sasuke le interrumpió.

-Ah, sí, ¿tienes celular?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Digo si me puedes dar el número de tu móvil - Naruto no quería decir eso, pero le habían pedido que lo hiciese, mejor dicho, obligado.

-No tengo móvil dobe.

-Mentiroso, y eso ¿qué es?-dijo el rubio señalando el teléfono celular que estaba dentro de su auto-no vas a decirme que es el último modelo de lap top-Sasuke miró el aparato y al instante recordó que hacía ahí, no le había mentido a Naruto, hasta esa mañana no tenía móvil y no era por que no podía comprarse uno, el echo era que los móviles le fastidiaban en sumo, él tenía sus razones pero no tenía por que decírselas a su revoltoso compañero.

-En tal caso, no quiero darte mi número...

-Como quieras...-Naruto se dio media vuelta y se fue sin ganas de volver a hablar con el Uchiha, volvía a pensar que de todas las personas él lo molestaba más rápido.

Sasuke vio como Naruto se alejaba molesto, luego miró el móvil que estaba dentro de su auto y lo tomó en sus manos, era culpa de Itachi, si su hermano no le hubiera dado el aparato no tenía por que haber sido así de rudo con el kitsune.

**_FLASHBACK***_**

Sasuke estaba dentro de su auto apunto de salir para el instituto, cuando un personaje se acercó a donde estaba y le dio de golpecitos a la luna lateral para que la abriera, no bien bajó la luna, Itachi se asomó sonriente.

-Konichiwa ototo ¿ya te vas?

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-espetó Sasuke, no tenía tiempo de discutir con su hermano.

-No quiero nada hermanito, solo vine a traerte algo-Itachi le acercó el último modelo de teléfono celular, Sasuke lo miró como por medio segundo.

-No gracias...quédatelo-Dicho esto, metió las llaves al auto pero Itachi fue más rápido y las sacó, obteniendo toda la atención de su hermano menor.

-Diablos Itachi, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, ahora dame las llaves para que pueda atropellarte de una vez.

-Lo siento Sasuke pero este es un regalo que no podrás rechazar si quieres seguir con la vida que llevas.

-De que estas hablando-Sasuke se estaba molestando- explícate.

-Como sabrás Sasuke aunque papá haya muerto aun tenemos a mamá y como tu eres menor de edad por ley deberías vivir con ella, pero vives conmigo y eso me convierte en tu tutor.

-Eso ya lo sé, deja de narrar nuestra vida y ve al punto.

-El punto es que mamá quiere que vayas a vivir con ella, dice que nunca habla contigo, que nunca tienes tiempo para ella y es cierto, eres muy desconsiderado ototo-ahora Sasuke estaba más que molesto-Ahora viene la parte en que me tienes que agradecer.

-No lo creo, pero continúa.

-Yo sé que preferirías morir que compartir techo con el nuevo esposo de mamá, es que el siguiente tiene que ser peor que el anterior, como sea, intervine por ti y le expliqué unas cuantas cosas, también le prometí que pasarías mas tiempo con ella, empezando con la conversación madre hijo-Itachi movió el pequeño aparato frente al rostro de Sasuke, este lo agarró con total disgusto, no tenía opción, aunque lo odiase, Itachi tenía razón- oh, casi lo olvido, toma esto también-le dio un pequeño papel que tenía números escritos- sé que no te tomaras la molestia de buscar tu propio número así que acá está, si no quieres que alguien te moleste entonces no le des tu número, pero a mamá siempre le tendrás que responder, guarde su número en la agenda, también estoy yo, sé amable y contesta cuando te llame.

**_END OF FLASHBACK***_**

Y así fue como tenía el odioso aparatito, miró el papel, tal vez se lo diera a Naruto en la noche, si es que iba, claro.

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

En la vida hay cosas siempre están cambiando con el tiempo, cosas que nacen, cosas que mueren, cosas que se renuevan, en el caso del corazón es casi lo mimo, los sentimientos siempre están cambiando con el tiempo, sentimientos que nacen, sentimientos que mueren, sentimientos que se renuevan, algunos sentimientos nunca cambiaran, no importa cuan dolorosos sean, a veces es imposible que el sentimiento muera. Y ahora aparecen las cuestiones...

¿Por qué amar a alguien que te lastima?... ¿Por qué amar con tanta fuerza a una persona que dice amarte pero no lo demuestra?... ¿por qué creer en sus palabras?...¿por que pensar que cambiara?....¿por qué?...

Estas mismas preguntas rondaban la mente de Deidara el por que de todas ella lo aturdían y el no tener una respuesta lo deprimía, su subconsciente estaba trabajando pues su cuerpo yacía descansando sobre una cama que no le pertenecía, se veía tan apacible a simple vista, las facciones de su cara estaban relajadas, no se le notaba molestia alguna, sin embargo por dentro estaba hecho un caos, la herida de su corazón volvió a abrirse cuando apenas estaba empezando a sanar, ahora volvía a sangrar, le había regalado su corazón a alguien que no supo valorar tan precioso obsequio.

Cuando creyó haber derramado hasta la última lágrima, una egoísta y cristalina lágrima aparecía por el borde de su ojo derecho que estaba cerrado, al salir completamente se deslizó suavemente surcando su hermoso pómulo sonrojado, estaba apunto de llegar al abismo cuando unos cálidos labios detuvieron su trayectoria haciendo que desapareciera, el rubio pudo sentir esa sensación, le pareció familiar, conocida, querida, anhelada,... no... no quería que terminara.

-Sasori-los labios del rubio habían recibido una orden especifica del subconsciente, aun lo amaba, aun estaba enamorado.

-Así que así se llama-esa frase dicha con aquella voz le puso final al descanso y trabajo subconsciente del rubio, abrió de par en par sus hermosas pestañas dejando ver sus orbes azules un tanto confundidas, pero no tanto pues reconocieron al instante al dueño de aquella voz.

-Itachi...-el rubio que estaba recostado se incorporó de medio cuerpo para quedar a la altura de Itachi que estaba sentado sobre la cama junto a él, Deidara pensaba que decir, no sabía que hacia ahí, ahora que se fijaba ese lugar era totalmente desconocido para él.

-Dime, se llama Sasori ¿verdad?- Itachi volvió a hablar haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirase confundido, al reconocer ese nombre no quiso responder y cambió el tema.

-¿nh?, ¿Dónde estoy Itachi? ¿Qué hago aquí?...-Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y al notar que estaba deprimido decidió no insistir con el tema...por el momento, en cambio se le había ocurrido algo para que su compañero se sintiese mejor, o algo así.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No...

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ni de lo que hicimos?

-… No... ¿Qué pasó?

-¿En serio no recuerdas?

-Ya, dime ¿qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Qué "hacemos" aquí-aclaró el azabache.

-Sí, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- al rubio le dio miedo preguntar añadiendo la palabra "hacemos" a la pregunta pues sabía que ese "hacemos" incluía a Itachi y a él.

-Pues si no recuerdas trataré de ser breve en la explicación-tomó un poco de aire, Deidara lo miraba con escepticismo esperando a que hable-ayer fuimos a un restaurante del cual saliste corriendo no sé por qué, te seguí, cuando te alcance me dijiste que ya no querías comer, así que nos fuimos a un bar, ahí nos quedamos bebiendo hasta que se hizo de noche, estábamos muy animados y nos quedamos en un cuarto de hotel como puedes ver-Itachi señaló a su alrededor-por cierto, ¿no te duele allá atrás?, jeje, creo que me pase un poco contigo ¿ne?.

No bien terminó de hablar Deidara se convirtió en una estatua, su semblante y la mirada perdida que tenía preocuparon al Uchiha, lo cogió de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo levemente - Oye Dei... ¿estás bien?...-al no obtener respuesta aumento la velocidad-Deidara...despierta...despierta -Ahora los movimientos eran frenéticos-Deidi no te mueras..., estaba bromeando, era una broma, mira el reloj sólo han pasado dos horas, este no es un cuarto de hotel, estás en mi casa y... -Deidara recuperó su mirada normal, tomó las manos del Uchiha y las separó de sus hombros, ya se sentía mareado por tanta movida, miró al azabache fijamente aun no decía nada hasta que...

-¡TÚ! ¡Maldito mentiroso!...casi me muero de la vergüenza-el ojiazul comenzó a golpear a su compañero con lo único que tenía a la mano que era una almohada, ahora estaba un poco mas calmado por la confesión, en tanto Itachi solo reía tratando de esquivar los golpes-oye, no se vale, tú me hiciste sufrir, ahora déjate hacer...-se quejaba el rubio, Itachi le sonrío, había logrado que el aura de depresión se esfumase, al menos por ahora.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le preguntó el azabache mientras le quitaba la peligrosa almohada de las manos.

-Pues sí, pero quiero que me digas que pasó y que hago en tu casa.

-Si quieres saber, te lo digo después de cenar-propuso Itachi mientras se acercaba a él.

Deidara pensó, se sentía mal, no le apetecía comer, pero si se iba tendría que ir a casa, Sasori había dicho que cenarían juntos y seguro iría a su casa-_"la misma historia"-_pensó el rubio, el pelirrojo llegaría, Deidara le pediría una explicación la que claro no podía darle, lloraría y terminaría con él, tendría que explicarle todo a su hermano que seguro nos e sorprendería, y después de dos o tres días de recibir cartas y regalos de disculpándole parte de Sasori terminaría por perdonarle, harían el amor, se dirían cosas bonitas, le prometería que nunca mas lo dañaría y blablabla-"_no puedo ser más patético_..."-fue lo último en pensar antes de responderle al Uchiha- Está bien, ¿a donde vamos a comer? .

-Aquí mismo, voy a cocinar yo.

-¿Tú sabes cocinar Itachi?

-Claro, si quieres te enseño seguro que aprendes rápido

-Hey, yo también sé cocinar.

-Bueno y ¿qué quieres comer?, espera, déjame ver, comida italiana, ¿ese restaurante era de comida italiana verdad?- Deidara asintió con la cabeza, le sorprendió un poco que Itachi recordase ese pequeño detalle, eso le hizo recobrar un poco los ánimos y a la vez se sintió raro, cuando tenía problemas con Sasori no había quien le sacase una sonrisa, sin hablar de la depresión en que caía, pero Itachi, aunque no lo conocía bien, con su extraña pervertida forma de ser, le hacía sentir bien, cuando uno se acostumbra a las cosas que dice claro.

Retiró la sabana que lo cubría para levantarse de la cama y fue cuando notó que la camisa que traía no era suya, miró a Itachi como buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que no había preguntado-Itachi mi camisa no...

-Oh, la camisa que traes es mía, te la cambié-dijo tranquilamente el azabache adivinando du pregunta.

-¿Cómo que tuya? Y la mía ¿Dónde está?

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-Itachi ¿por qué me la quitaste?-el rubio se le acercaba con mirada asesina.

-Pues vomitaste, te ensuciaste y por eso te la quité.

-¿En serio vomité? - el rubio estaba súper apenado.

-La verdad NO...Sólo quería verte sin camisa.

-¡ITACHI! PEDAZO DE...

-Jajaja, no es cierto, no es cierto, te mojaste con agua por eso te la quité, solo que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Es verdad eso?

-La pura verdad.

-Bueno...-suspiró el rubio sin argumentación alguna.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?

-¿Ahora qué?, no me digas que me mojé los pantalones y también me los quitaste.

-mmm...hubiese sido una buena idea, pero no, no es eso...

-¿Entonces?...

-Te ves muy bien in camisa

-… ¿No ibas a cocinar Itachi?...

-Sí, sí, a eso voy, ven, vamos...-Itachi tomó de la mano a Deidara y lo guió fuera de la habitación, el rubio quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello, era muy hermoso, la casa del Uchiha era inmensa además de que tenía una exquisita decoración.

-...Que bella es tu casa Itachi...

-¿Te parece?

-Claro, es como una mansión, todo es tan hermoso-decía el rubio admirando todo lo que sus ojos azules lograban ver.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro...

-¿Por qué?-el ojiazul ladeó el rostro para ver a Itachi esperando que le respondiera.

- Ahora que estás aquí, la belleza de la casa se asemeja a la de cualquier casucha, es tu culpa Deidara, tu belleza opaca todo- concluyó el pelinegro apretando el agarre de sus manos.

-Eres tan bobo... Itachi.

Itachi sonrió complacido-luego te enseño toda la casa y las demás habitaciones-Deidara asintió aun sonrojado por el comentario anterior des azabache. Aun agarrados de la mano se encaminaron hacia la cocina que era digna de estar en esa casa, igual de bella y esplendorosa.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, Deidara creyó que alguien había entrado.

-Creo que alguien llegó Itachi...

-Al contrario, se oyó como si salieran, debe ser mi hermano menor...-decía Itachi mientras buscaba algunos utensilios para cocinar- Espero que me salga parecida a la comida de "Buon appetito"

"Buon appetito" "Buon appetito" se repetía en la cabeza del rubio, un lugar especial para él, un lugar de recuerdos_-"¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo ahí?,... ese lugar era_ _especial para mí...él lo sabía_"-pensando aquello no pudo evitar decir las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente a causa del doloroso recuerdo- ese lugar...no tiene nada de especial...

Itachi detuvo lo que estaba haciendo-pensé que te gustaba comer ahí.

-Me gustaba, tiempo pasado,...la verdad no me importaría que derrumbaran el lugar-comentó con amargura el ojiazul.

-No tienes por que desquitarte con el lugar Deidi- Itachi detectó algo extraño en las palabras de su compañero, era obvio que no estaba pensando.

-...Tienes razón, lo siento...-Deidara entendió a que se refería, después de todo el Uchiha había estado ahí también, sabía en parte lo que había pasado- lo que quise decir es que tu comida no tiene por que parecerse, seguro te sale bien.

-¿sólo bien?-que poca confianza me tienes amor.

-Aun no la pruebo, así que no puedo opinar.

-Entonces hagamos algo interesante ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si me sale MAS que bien, o sea si te llega a gustar me das algo a cambio-propuso Itachi acercándose a Deidara haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

-Y qué sería ese algo-Ya lo estaba imaginando

-A kiss... ¿no te trae recuerdos?

-Claro que sí-el rubio suspiró-Itachi siempre pides eso y hasta ahora lo único que has obtenido es robarme uno...a la fuerza.

-Tengo fe en mi comida ¿qué dices amor? ¿Aceptas?

-¿Y yo que gano?

-Pues si no te gusta, haré todo tu trabajo por tres meses, preparar tus clases, hacer exámenes, corregirlos, todo eso y…

-¡ACEPTO!...- Deidara respondió de inmediato, hasta a los lindos rubios responsables les gusta hacerse los vagos de vez en cuando.

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

Había llamado a Deidara cuatrocientas, no, quinientas veces y no contestaba su móvil, aunque aun faltaban dos horas parea que saliera, estaba preocupado desde la mañana no sabía nada de él.

-Ahh.... maldita sea, ¿por qué no contestas?...un momento-Naruto detuvo su berrinche y agudizó su oído, algo estaba sonando, mejor dicho vibrando, se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido, el sonido lo llevó a la habitación de su hermano, encima de su mesita de noche, ahí estaba el causante del "alboroto", cogió al responsable con su mano mientras una gran gota le salía en la cabeza-así que olvidó su móvil...y estuve llamando y llamando como un idiota…

_"De seguro y está con Sasori"_-pensaba el rubio sin ánimos, tendría que llamarle para asegurarse, su número estaba guardado en el teléfono celular de su hermano para su sorpresa estaba guardado con el simple nombre de "Sasori", él pensaba encontrar algo así como "mi amor" "amorcito" o "mi verdugo" "maldito traidor" para variar, sí, eso último le iba como anillo al dedo, mientras llamaba recordaba cuantas veces había visto a su hermano llorar, aunque él le decía que estaba bien, era obvio que no era así, había veces en que le era imposible entender a su hermano, desearía saber que era lo que le pasaba por la mente para perdonar una y otra vez al dichoso bastardo, sería que el amor lo cegaba...el tono de espera empezó a sonar...

-Hola amor, justo ahora estoy yendo a tu casa...-habló una calmada voz a través del aparato.

-¿Amor?...ya quisieras tenernos a los dos...-Naruto empezó a picar.

-¿nh?, ¿quién es?, ¿por qué tienes el móvil de Deidara?-Sasori se ofuscó al no recibir la voz que esperaba.

-Sereno moreno... o pelirrojo, lo que seas, escucha sólo quiero que me digas si sabes donde está mi hermano.

-Ah, eres Naruto, se suponía que iríamos a cenar, pero si no está contigo, ¿en donde está?

-Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando - Naruto suspiró, había sido una perdida de saliva llamar a su casi cuñado, lo pensó otra vez, tal vez no sería una perdida total *idea* -pero...ahora que lo dices, si no está contigo ni conmigo, eso quiere decir que aun está con el moreno.

-¿Moreno?,... ¿a qué te refieres?

-Jo, sí, es que ahora tiene un nuevo compañero de trabajo, un chico muy guapo, ya sabes, cabello oscuro, piel blanca, mirada matadora, cuerpo de infarto... - Sasori no decía nada sólo escuchaba, Naruto pensó que había colgado pero aun escuchaba ruido de autos y prosiguió- así es, los vi toda la mañana juntos, debieron ir a algún lado a pasar el rato, bien por ellos, bueno se hace tarde, gracias por tu NO ayuda, chao...

-Espera Naruto, no cuelg...-tarde, Naruto ya había colgado.

-Que bueno soy... no tienes que agradecerme oni-san- dijo Naruto para sí mismo sin borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro-Ahora a prepararme para esta noche-se quitó toda la ropa y fue de frente al cuarto de baño, abrió lentamente la llave de la ducha haciendo que el agua fría cayera cubriendo toda su desnudes, las gotas que recorrían toso su cuerpo le parecían suaves caricias, la imagen que después le vino a la cabeza hizo que se ruborizara, de sus labios salieron algunas palabras imposibles de oír, pero para un experto en leer labios claramente se distinguía una cierta frase- espero que vayas teme...

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente para Naruto, los minutos se desvanecieron entre bañarse, elegir su ropa, su calzado, cambiarse otra vez y otra vez, pues no se decidía.

Hasta que finalmente encontró el indicado, luego de pasar por la misma rutina con el calzado, siguió con su cabello, en el cual se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, finalmente ya listo se miró al espejo, iba a romper corazones de eso estaba seguro, pero algo faltaba, se miró una y otra vez- ah, claro, casi lo olvido - volvió al cuarto de baño, había dejado algo ahí, cuando regresó al espejo le pareció que estaba listo, lo que había olvidado era un cierto collar del que colgaba un pequeño cristal en forma de prisma, sin eso se sentía incompleto, no recordaba como lo había obtenido, pero para él era el tesoro mas preciado que tenía, abrió un botón más de su camisa de los que ya traía abiertos para que el colgante se notase a la perfección-"¿cómo ira Sasuke?, él siempre se ve bien...¿cómo hará para verse tan..."

TITITITITI...

Un extraño sonido lo despertó asustándolo un poco, no era un sonido tan extraño después de todo, era la alarme que había puesto ya que siempre llegaba tarde, diez minutos para las ocho, oh, oh, tenía que irse ya, con respecto a su hermano, aun no llegaba y decidió dejar una pequeña nota, se estaba arriesgando pero de ninguna manera iba a faltar, tomó su chaqueta, su billetera y móvil y salió de su casa, después de cerrar con llave se dirigió a su destino.

Un grupo de chicos hacía un pequeño barullo frente al exclusivo club El Gato Azul, su conversación sólo tenía un tema, miraban a todos lados estaban esperando a alguien, uno de ellos miró su reloj, ocho y media, y otro gritó al creer reconocer a alguien- ¡Naruto por aquí!- el rubio reconoció la voz y llego a donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros, iba a saludar cuando fue interrumpido por Ino.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la rubia con mirada interrogativa, Naruto se desconcertó, miró a todos sus compañeros esperando encontrar a Sasuke, pero no, no estaba.

-¿Aun no viene?- Naruto respondió la pregunta con otra pregunta al no saber que mas decir.

-No...y si no viene en quince minutos, todos espabilan de una vez- concluyó la rubia con un frío tono, estaba visiblemente enfadada.

-¿ah?, espera, espera, yo le dije que viniera, pero no le dije a que hora, así que...

-Para tu suerte espero que venga dentro de quince minutos, no, espera, ahora son sólo catorce.

Con esas últimas palabras a Naruto le cayó una enorme roca al estilo anime y sintió un escalofrió que le hizo temblar, tal vez fuese a causa del río de la noche, claro que también podía ser a causa de las miradas asesinas que le dedicaban sus compañeros.

-Cada minuto pasó velozmente para Naruto, aunque la amenaza de la Yamanaka no se había cumplido en su totalidad, iban a ser las nueve y aun estaban esperando, el rubio estaba alucinando y maldiciendo al Uchiha en su mente a la misma vez, hasta que se aburrió de eso, levantó la mirada al oscuro cielo y creyó ver una estrella fugaz, cerró los ojos y pidió un milagro, una aparición, un clon de Sasuke, lo que fuese pero YA.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?... ¿por qué no entran?- la voz hizo que todos voltearan para ver quien era, Naruto fue el primero en reconocerlo.

-¡Sai!-así es, ahí estaba el azabache fumándose un cigarrillo tranquilamente, todos los demás también lo reconocieron, aunque no lo conocían personalmente lo habían visto varias veces por el instituto, Ino fue la única en hacer escándalo.

-¡Sai-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la rubia antes de lanzarse y agarrarlo del brazo posesivamente, al parecer Sai también le gustaba, todos se dieron cuenta y sus caras se iluminaron.

-Estaba en el club, pero salí un momento eso es todo-luego de decir esto le dirigió una mirada a Naruto para después sonreírle- ven Naruto, entra, no querrás quedarte afuera toda la noche.

-Sí, eso, yo, nosotros... estábamos...esperando a...

-Sai-kun ¿conoces a Naruto?-Ino interrumpió a Naruto.

-Sí, somos amigos-Ahora Sai le sonreía a Ino, cosa que la acabo de embobar.

-Pues bien, entonces entremos todos juntos-dijo la rubia viendo a sus compañeros, los cuales no se hicieron de rogar y siguieron a Ino que estaba jalando del brazo a Sai hacia el club.

Naruto aun no se lo creía-¿en serio vamos a entrar?

-Claro, apúrate, hay que aprovechar ahora que está embobada-diciendo esto su pelirosa amiga le jaló del brazo para seguir el paso a sus compañeros.

Ino habló un momento con los hombres que resguardaban la entrada e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron. Naruto vio ante sus ojos un mar de luces psicodélicas y escucho música excesivamente alta, se fijó en el bar del local era muy amplio, había mucha gente sin embargo había espacio para todas ellas, estuvo admirando todo el lugar y sin darse cuanta sus compañeros desaparecieron y no los pudo distinguir por ningún lado.

-¿nh? ¿Sakura-chan?... ¿Kiba?... ¿Shikamaru?... ¿Sai?... alguien... me dejaron solo...

Ok, no había de que preocuparse, tenía muchas cosas que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo, lo que primero se le ocurrió fue visitar el bar.

-¿Qué le sirvo señor?-le preguntó el barman que se le había acercado, era un chico muy guapo, alto de rasgos de verdad bellos.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?-Naruto le preguntó de una manera algo coqueta.

-Le recomiendo el Pisco Sour, una bebida exquisita para paladares exquisitos-dijo el bareman apoyándose un poco a la barra.

-Uno por favor-el ojiazul se dejó llevar por las palabras del muchacho y respondió de inmediato.

El barman se retiró y volvió en un segundo, haciendo algunos malabares, le sirvió una copa, luego se fue pues tenía que atender a otras personas, Naruto tomó un trago viendo como el guapo chico de retiraba, de pronto sintió que su garganta dio un pequeño vuelco, la bebida era fuerte, deliciosa pero fuerte, algunas personas que se hallaban cerca lo miraron raro por el semblante que tenía, Naruto se avergonzó y se aguantó la nueva sensación de su boca.

-Ahh..., vaya traguito...-luego de beber un poco mas volteó su mirada a la gente que bailaba, la pista de baile era muy grande, un poco más allá muchos chicos estaban sentados cómodamente conversando, desde lejos pudo distinguir a Sai que estaba sentado en medio de un grupo de chicas incluida Ino, no paraban de hablar y reír, Sai sonreía como siempre lo hacía, en un momento dejó de sonreír y ladeo su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada del ojiazul, como si se sintiese observado, Naruto no apartó la mirada, en cambio le sonrío al recordar que gracias a él habían podido entrar, Sai le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó la copa que traía en su mano como si quisiese chocar copas desde lejos, el rubio entendió e hizo lo mismo, antes de dar un trago le mando una mirada muy sensual.

-No sabía que iban los chicos dobe-Naruto casi se ahoga con el trago al reconocer esa voz ¿quién mas le decía dobe, sino...

-cough… cough... ¿te...teme...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Se acabó

**LOVE HURTS**

by Tatsuky

**CAPÍTULO 5_:_** **_Se acabó_**

Deidara se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, su corazón latía con una fuerza que fácilmente podría haber alarmado a cualquier cardiólogo que lo escuchase, pese a esto, increíblemente sentía como si su aliento se le fuese a extinguir sin más.

Su mirada ojicielo estaba perdida en el par de ojos azabaches que lo miraban expectantes al frente suyo, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta de parte de su hermoso compañero que para ese instante ya ni recordaba que fue lo que le ocurrió para acabar así. Y el hecho de no poder articular palabra alguna lo desesperaba.

Abrió la boca sólo para medio segundo después notar como los ojos de Itachi se abrían más, esperando por su respuesta.

_-"¡Al diablo!"_ - pensó el rubio ya desesperado, su plan se había ido a la mierda y ¡maldita sea!, quería, sí quería probar otro bocado de la deliciosa lasaña que había preparado su compañero, cosa que lo dejaba más anonadado aún, ¿cómo Itachi pudo dar en el clavo? 'es que tienes cara de que te gusta la lasaña' había sido la respuesta del mayor al minuto que Deidara viera el plato y le preguntara el por qué de su elección, bueno, obvio en parte, comida italiana, dijo él.

Pero... ¿precisamente lasaña?..., su punto débil, el dicho escondido me-das-lasaña-y-soy-tu-esclavo en el interior de Deidara... ¡Rayos! mil veces... ¡Rayos!, _-"¿será el destino?"_ - pensó el rubio minutos antes de contestar a la pregunta que Itachi le había hecho, hace ya rato.

-No, es Karma –soltó Deidara, respondiendo inconscientemente él mismo a su pregunta mental.

-¿Eh?... - El desconcierto de Itachi lo hizo volver a su mundo.

Pobre Deidara, que en su costumbre de ser educado, trató de rectificarse para no ofender a su interlocutor ni hacerle pensar que no lo estaba escuchando, soltó lo último que hubiese querido decir, pero que sí, era más que cierto.

-Digo, sí, sí me gustó -Lo dijo tan rápido que para cualquier oído humano hubiese sido imposible entender, pero para una persona como Itachi, acostumbrado a oír lo que siempre desea, le quedó más que claro lo que su "presa" había dicho.

-Genial -Esas palabras pronunciadas con ese 'son' de gozo y esa sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujaba en las hermosas y perfectas facciones del Uchiha, le hicieron pensar a Deidara muy seriamente en cómo podía solucionar su debilidad por la lasaña y al mismo tiempo maldijo la ocasión en que dejándose llevar por el ofrecimiento de estar tres meses de vago le hizo aceptar la dichosa y ahora estúpida apuesta.

-Este... -Ya que. No le quedaba más, ya lo había admitido, así que haciendo acopio de su fuerza y palabra de hombre, encaró a su rival- Pues sí, me gustó, y mucho, es más, creo que cocinas como un profesional, a un Chef me refiero - le mostró una preciosa sonrisa y prosiguió:- Ahora, si no te importa, ¿me dejas terminar? - le pidió aún sonriendo pero ahora con la mirada en la comida que Itachi había hecho y que por cierto merecía un premio, se había esforzado de veras.

-Come todo lo que quieras, lindo -le respondió Itachi sentándose frente a él, sin despegar ni un momento los ojos de la hermosa figura de su rubio compañero -pero recuerda... deja espacio para el postre -concluyó el Uchiha con una voz muy sugerente, que no pasó desapercibida por el ojiazul.

-Sí claro, como digas - espetó el rubio, quien desviando un poco la mirada hacia Itachi notó que lo miraba con ojos que es mejor no describir. Lo ignoró y antes de empezar a comer le dijo:- ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar - Itachi sabía que se refería a la comida, pero una parte de él no quiso tomarlo así.

-Provecho - fue lo último que salió de los labios se Itachi para después cerrarse todo el tiempo en que Deidara terminó de comer. En cambio su vista se dedicó a observar al rubio comer. Sus modales, aunque le tuviese ganas no atacaba como neandertal, esa deliciosa forma de rozar el cubierto con sus labios, imaginando como su lengua recibía con ganas cada bocado, cada movimiento de los perfectos labios siempre cerrados al masticar. Sí, esos labios, esos labios que serían suyos al rato... ¿o no?

Una idea cruzó su mente cual estrella fugaz. Era un beso de su rubio compañero, sólo uno, aunque a un beso de Deidara no se le podía nombrar "sólo", era más, significaba más, e Itachi quería aprovecharlo.

Deidara terminó de comer cuando Itachi seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Itachi concentrado. Sencillamente adorable.

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

Tres... Dos... Uno... ¡YA!

Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron aguantar, asió con fuerza la jarra de cristal entre sus manos y de un veloz movimiento se lo llevó a la boca, bebiendo a continuación su contenido tan rápido como se lo podía permitir su resistencia. De pronto el aire le faltó, respiró otro poco y siguió. Algunos chorros se le escapaban mojando su camisa, pero eso era lo que de menos. Lo realmente importante era ganar, no perder. Sasuke debía perder... él no.

Mientras seguía en su tarea de tomar todo el alcohol que pudiese, su mirada ojiazul repasó su entorno un momento. Sí, allí estaba el bastardo. Sasuke al igual que él, estaba totalmente concentrado en tomar y tomar.

De pronto todo el mundo giraba, todo. Las personas que antes podía ver a su alrededor gritando, ahora estaban dando vueltas. Sasuke también. De pronto gritaron aún más fuerte... ¡Uchiha! ¡Uchiha!...

-"_¿Uchiha?... Yo conozco a un tal Uchiha"- _Naruto trataba de hacer memoria. Luego los gritos cesaron y alguien se le acercó.

-Naruto -Habló el azabache - Naruto... - repitió y no obtuvo respuesta alguna - ¡Oye Dobe!

-¡No me digas dobe, Sasuke-teme!- gritó el rubio tratando de ver a Sasuke, pero no lo encontraba- ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí, frente a ti- obvió el pelinegro sosteniendo a su compañero por los hombros. Estaba muy mareado- Sabía que esto pasaría, no debí hacerte caso.

-¿Nh? ¿Tú eres Sasuke?- preguntó totalmente inocente el kitsune llevándose un dedo a la boca.

-..Sí... -Sasuke trató de no fijarse en aquel adorable gesto. Trató.

-¿Y quién es ese Uchiha del que hablan? -siguió con sus desvaríos.

-... - Sasuke no le respondió.

-¡Aww!... ¡respóndeme! ¡No seas grosero!... ¡Sasukeeee! -Maulló Naruto, mientras Sasuke trataba de quitarle la jarra de Cerveza que aún traía medio llena entre sus manos.

-¡Deja de hablar así!- estaba un poco abochornado, desde hace un momento un grupo de chicas los estaban viendo con ojillos brillosos y era más que molesto- ¡Dame eso!...- dijo refiriéndose a lo que Naruto traía en las manos y no quería soltar.

-¿Quieres esto Sasu-chan?

-¡No me llames así! -respondió absolutamente colorado.

-¡Ne! ¿Lo quieres?...- movió la jarra, alejándola de Sasuke - Pues, ¡ven por ella!- cual niño, Naruto se alejó rápidamente de Sasuke y caminó como pudo perdiéndose entre los muchachos que bailaban cerca de ellos. -¡¡Neeee...!! ¡¡Sasu-chan!! -escuchó la voz de Naruto desde un punto que no pudo reconocer.

-"_Este Idiota"_ -Se levantó y fue tras su mareado compañero, no valla a ser que le pasase algo. En esas condiciones cualquier cosa podía pasar. Aunque no era que le importase *cough*... *cough*, no para nada. Mientras buscaba a Naruto, recordó ciertas cosas...

**_FLASHBACK**_**

- Y eso a ti que te importa -respondió de mal talante a la pregunta que le había hecho Sasuke. Pasó ligeramente una servilleta por sus labios mirando de reojo a su compañero. Sí, se veía muy bien, demasiado. Suspiró -Sí, sí me van, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- preguntó tímidamente aunque trataba de mostrar cierta seguridad.

-No, no me importa -respondió Sasuke tan amable y cortés como siempre *sarcasmo*- me da igual...

Después que el Uchiha dijera eso, se instauró un incómodo silencio entre ambos...

-_"Ok... tengo que decir algo"_

-_"Maldita sea, no debí preguntar"_

-"_Necesito decir algoooo..., después de todo yo le dije que viniera"_

-"_Es mejor que me valla. Es obvio que está molesto" _

-_"Oh no, se paró. Noo... no quiero que se marche. Piensa, piensa, di algo inteligente"_

-...Naruto...- Habló el azabache.

¡FONDO!... ¡FONDO!... ¡FONDO!...

-"_Lo tengo..."_ Sasuke te reto- soltó de improvisto el ojiazul, se le había ocurrido algo.

-¿Nh?...

**_END OF FLASHBACK** _**

-_"Maldición, todo esto fue su idea, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?, si no tiene ni una pizca de resistencia.... ¿Dónde se metió ese Baka?"_

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-Oyó su nombre, pero con la voz que deseaba escuchar en ese momento. Era una voz femenina. _"¿Ahora qué?" _-No estaba de ánimos para aguantar a un de sus fans, así que volteó ligeramente para darse cuenta que una chica de cabello largo y rubio se le acercaba muy animada.

Lo único que Sasuke pensó fue 'huida'. Único lugar vetado para las chicas en un club... el baño de varones.

Como si no la hubiese escuchado caminó un poco más rápido abriéndose camino entre la gente eufórica que bailaba. Hasta que hubo llegado a su 'escondite' no se detuvo. Le impresionó un poco que el baño estuviese reluciendo de limpió, con tanto borracho por ahí. Eso le hizo recordar que debía seguir buscando al rubio revoltoso y chinchoso de su compañero. Se acercó al lavabo, abrió el grifo y se mojó un poco el rostro, levantó la mirada hacia el espejo frente a él y se observó. No, no había nada que arreglar, estaba perfecto, como siempre.

De pronto la imagen perfecta no le llamaba más la atención, era el fondo el que ahora veía, el reflejo mejor dicho. Volteó de golpe e inmediatamente el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada se escuchó por todo el lugar. Alguien ocupaba una de las cabinas, estaba escondido o eso creía...

-Así que aquí estabas...- Habló Sasuke a la nada, sonriendo de medio lado. Esperaba una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. Dudó un poco - Naruto...

-...

-¿Naruto?

-... ¿Qué?...- se oyó ligeramente.

-Sal de ahí...- ordenó el azabache.

-No...

-¡Que salgas!... ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Nh? ¿Qué no es obvio?- está vez su voz se escuchaba divertida.

-¡Serás baka!- gritó Sasuke avergonzado. En verdad había sido una pregunta un tanto... - lo que es obvio es que estás escondiéndote... ¡Sal de una vez!

-¡No quiero y no puedes obligarme!...

Se hartó, camino frente a la puerta donde estaba Naruto- Dobe si no quieres salir herido hazte para atrás...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- remedó al ojiazul - voy a abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Naruto se alejó-No seas Idiota, espera...

-No...- levantó la pierna y de una patada abrió la puerta destrozando el pestillo de la misma.

Naruto estaba volteado, tomando con ambas manos su cabeza. Sasuke lo vio y sonrió- Ahora sí, sal- ordenó nuevamente, pero Naruto no se movió, bajó sus manos y las posó en su estómago, aún estaba de espaldas a Sasuke y no quería voltearse.

-Tú no entiendes ¡Idiota!-suspiró- está bien, voy a salir, pero promete no reírte ¡ni hacer ninguna clase de gesto!- Sasuke sólo alzó una ceja, como si él gesticulara mucho. Lo odiaba.

-Como quieras, sal de ahí.

Lentamente Naruto se dio vuelta. Mostrando lo que no quería que viera. Le daba mucha vergüenza. Sasuke lo notó. No hizo nada, apenas y movió los ojos.

-Tanto por eso, eres muy delicado- le burló el azabache.

-Claro, como tú no estás vomitado encima- se quejó Naruto, las mejillas sonrosadas- y de colmo se me vació la cerveza de lleno- seguía quejándose. Para Sasuke extrañamente todo esto era divertido- ¿cómo voy a salir así? ¡Qué vergüenza!- acercó la nariz a su camisa manchada- ¡Ugh! ¡Apesto!

-Sasuke se le acercó un poco- Sí, estás hecho un asco, hueles a borracho.

-No eres de ayuda -Naruto infló los mofletes

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces cómo te ayudo?- se ofreció finalmente Sasuke sorprendiendo al rubio.

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

Ya dentro del auto camino a casa del rubio, Deidara estuvo callado. Hace rato había decidido no preguntarle nada a Itachi, dejar las cosas por la paz, no quería saber más. Ya no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo lo que en realidad importaba era lo que había ocurrido antes y lo que él recordaba a la perfección. Lamentablemente.

- ¿Ahora por dónde? - Preguntó Itachi a Deidara, pero éste no lo escuchó. Itachi sacó conclusiones, su compañero sólo estaba en cuerpo, pues su mente no había subido al auto con ellos, Itachi creyó saber donde se había quedado. Imágenes de la tarde volvieron a su mente haciéndole fruncir el ceño, y subiendo un poco su tono de voz, pero con la misma amabilidad le volvió a preguntar - Dei... ¿Por dónde ahora?

- ¿Nh?... sí... aquí... da vuelta por favor - Respondió Deidara de forma automática, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Itachi lo observó de soslayo nuevamente, parecía pensativo. La mirada ojiazul se encontraba irremediablemente perdida en el camino frente a él, que con mucha dificultad se podía apreciar pues las gotas que caían y golpeaban el parabrisas junto con el limpiador moviéndose le hacían muy difícil ver algo. Aún así las luces de las calles ayudaban un poco. Fue así como Deidara pudo vislumbrar algo, las luces traseras de un auto. Un auto estacionado frente a su casa, un momento...

-¡ITACHI PARA! - Al instante el azabache frenó en seco, provocando un molesto e irritante chillido.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó apresurado el Uchiha algo alterado buscando alguna explicación, pero lo único que obtuvo al voltear para ver a su compañero fue una hermosa sonrisa de parte del rubio. No entendía nada.- ¿Dei?, ¿qué sucede, por qué dijiste que pare? - Deidara seguía sonriendo.

-No es nada, sólo que hasta aquí llego. Muchas gracias por traerme - Fue su única repuesta.

- Espera... ¿por qu-

-Vaya, sí que está diluviando - Lo interrumpió al tiempo que volteaba un poco su rostro para ver por la ventana, luego miró a Itachi - ne, ¿me prestas un paraguas? - señaló con la mirada los asientos traseros, donde se encontraban un par de paraguas que rápidamente Itachi había metido al auto antes de partir intuyendo que podía largarse a llover al rato. Por su parte el azabache seguía perdido por el cambio de actitud de Deidara así de repente.

-¿Es que vives aquí?- Preguntó Itachi recuperando su postura habitual.

-No, pero puedo caminar desde aquí, mi casa no está más que a unas cuantas casas.-Seguía con la sonrisita.

-¿Y me vas a decir por qué?- Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír preguntando aquello - Puedo conducir esas cuantas casas Dei...

- No, no importa - De un rápido movimiento tomó el paraguas negro de sobre uno de los asientos, mirando después a Itachi - me gusta caminar, me gusta la lluvia- Hizo amague de salir del auto, pero Itachi reaccionó tomándole de la muñeca suavemente antes de que pudiese salir, iba a decirle algo pero Deidara se adelantó- tranquilo, te lo voy a devolver- sonrió moviendo el paraguas que había tomado. Itachi se sintió un poco ofendido.

- Como dije antes, tienes suerte de ser tan lindo. Bobo.- cambiando su tono de voz, continuó- No entiendo nada, ¿qué te pasa así de repente? ¿No quieres que conozca tu casa? - Preguntó tímidamente para luego cambiar nuevamente el tono de voz a uno más sugestivo - No es que me vaya a meter a hurtadillas por la noche... si tú no quieres- le volvió a sonreír, Deidara lo imitó.

- Baka - dijo el rubio con tranquilidad aparente, moviendo su brazo suavemente para que Itachi lo soltase - En serio no pasa nada, te enseño mi casa otro día ¿sí?, ahora me voy, tengo sueño y estoy casi seguro que Naruto le ha hecho algo raro a la casa- Continuó sonriendo para convencer al azabache- Gracias por traerme - se despidió y acercándose lentamente, besó suavemente la blanca mejilla de Itachi.- Nos vemos.

Itachi pudo sentir los labios, ahora fríos, del rubio sobre su mejilla. Algo no andaba bien- Buenas noches - Fue lo último que dijo antes de ver como su compañero abría el paraguas, salía del auto y con la misma mirada perdida y triste de antes, como si se fuera resignado a cumplir alguna condena, empezó a caminar.

Mientras la imagen de Deidara desaparecía del reducido campo visual que la noche dejaba apreciar a Itachi, este con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, no se movió del lugar donde se despidieron. Como pensó antes, 'algo no andaba bien'. Esto era más una afirmación en su mente que una suposición.

El rubio estaba llegando a su casa. No reparó en el auto que sabía, estaba allí y tampoco en el tipo que estaba frente al auto. Pasó de él como si no existiera. Sacó rápidamente la llave de su casa y cuando se disponía a meterla a la cerradura algo lo detuvo, o mejor dicho alguien. Ese alguien lo tenía abrazado desde atrás. Se sintió a morir, el corazón, por segunda vez en ese día, quería salírsele del pecho por lo rápido que latía. Trató de calmarse. Era demasiado, tenía que terminar con todo esto de una vez. Bajó el rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza que sentía. Un ligero temblor se instauró en su cuerpo no bien la persona a su lado comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Ya no me reconoces? -Deidara pudo escuchar una voz tranquila y cariñosa. Le hacía recordar tan buenos momentos pasados, hermosos recuerdos, pero al fin y al cabo 'pasados'- ¿Dónde estuviste? - seguía escuchando.

- ... - No hubo respuesta. Los rosados labios de Deidara no se abrieron sino un instante para cerrarse al segundo, arrepentidos y temerosos. "_Sasori"_ fue lo único que su mente creyó haber pronunciado.

- Hooolaaa... te estoy hablando precioso- continúo diciendo ahora moviendo suavemente el cuerpo de Deidara, abrazándolo un poco más, aún desde atrás, depositó un ligero beso en una de sus mejillas. Sasori notó como su novio empezaba a moverse entre sus brazos.

- ...Suéltame- dijo finalmente el ojiazul con una voz desganada y apagada.

-¿Nh?... ¿Qué sucede?- Sasori le soltó un segundo sólo para voltearlo y tenerlo frente a él. Deidara se dejó hacer, tenía la cabeza gacha por lo que el pelirrojo con mucha suavidad le levantó el rostro sólo para darse cuenta que estaba llorando. Entonces volvió a preguntar esta vez un poco preocupado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?...

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Deidara quería, él tenía pensado terminar todo con dignidad, o con algo de ella, no era su deseo llorar, no quería, no debía. Definitivamente era muy difícil, le dolía mucho, le dolía porque estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, dolía mucho más cuando Sasori, su novio, jugaba con él, cual niño con su muñeco, vaya comparación tan exacta. Con este último pensamiento, tomó un poco de valor.

- ...Se acabó - Se removió de entre los fuertes brazos de su novio e intentó separarse. Bajo la atenta mirada de un Sasori que no entendía nada, Deidara volvió a repetir con un poco más de decisión- Se acabó.

-¿Qué se acabó Dei? ¿De qué hablas?, no entiendo nada -Trató de abrazar nuevamente al rubio, pero éste no se dejo hacer, en cambio, tomó postura y determinación, aún con ojos vidriosos gracias a las lágrimas.

-Todo - respondió - tú... yo... todo- le costó decirlo, pero lo hizo. Sin esperarlo sintió como Sasori lo tenía envuelto en un abrazo otra vez.

-Créeme, no te entiendo nada amor... ¿por qué no pasamos y me cuentas que te tiene así?- dijo Sasori ignorando las anteriores palabras de su rubio novio.

-Buon Appetito- Deidara se soltó de imprevisto de los brazos del pelirrojo y se separó con un poco de brusquedad. Sasori estaba alucinando _"¿pero, cómo supo?"_, pensó al instante que las palabras fueron procesadas- ...vete - se escuchó las palabras de Deidara, tan frías como la noche misma.

-Sigo sin entender-respondió Sasori de lo más tranquilo y esto fue lo máximo que Deidara pudo soportar.

-¡¿Necesitas que te lo dibuje?!- estalló finalmente sin poder retener las lágrimas que resbalaban libres por ambas mejillas- ¡¿Cuánto más me quieres humillar?!- se limpió algunas lágrimas con la palma de su mano y luego prosiguió con la voz un poco más apagada que antes- ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo allí?... era mi lugar favorito... tú lo sabías- se detuvo un segundo para seguir limpiando aquellas cristalinas gotitas que no cesaban- pero aún así... lo hiciste.

Al oír esto, Sasori supo que sería en vano seguir fingiendo que no entendía, era obvio que por alguna desconocida razón, Deidara se había enterado de lo que ocurrió en la tarde, en ese lugar, el lugar favorito de su ojiazul, pero lo que importaba ahora era que su rubio, siguiera siendo SUYO, por Kami, ese chico era bellísimo, no se podía perder así sin más. El pelirrojo tuvo un segundo de reflexión, tenía algo a su favor, algo muy importante, algo que lo había sacado bien librado de ocasiones anteriores y por supuesto similares... él tenía el corazón de Deidara.

-Yo... lo admito- dijo el pelirrojo finalmente con una fingida voz de arrepentimiento- esta tarde pasó algo... -hablaba con voz pausada tratando de convencer a su novio de su real arrepentimiento- algo de lo cual estoy muy avergonzado... -A cada palabra, Deidara sentía nuevamente caer en el repetitivo juego que se había convertido su relación- no sé que me pasó...yo... - las palabras del pelirrojo sonaban tan verdaderas a cada momento que pasaba- creo que... sólo me dejé llevar...-En el instante que pronunció aquellas palabras todo se fue al diablo, en el cerebro del rubio algo se desconectó, y sólo pudo escuchar repetirse una y otra vez "me dejé llevar". Hasta que pudo procesarlo todo, finalmente articuló olvidando que hace unos cuantos segundos estuvo por perdonarle, otra vez.

-¿Qué te dejaste llevar?- Lo citó el rubio, había dejado de llorar y ahora lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que no se esperaba esa actitud después de sus recientes palabras-¡por favor!... -continuó Deidara con mofa en su habla- si todos 'se dejaran llevar'-recalcó alzando su voz- todos serían una mierda ¡una total porquería!- tomó un poco de aire- pero al parecer tú no sabes lo que es la voluntad... sólo eres una persona egoísta- Su voz se volvió a quebrar- ¿Sabes qué?... maldigo el día en que te conocí- diciendo esto se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un rápido movimiento. Sasori que parecía estar en shock logró despertar antes de que su, obviamente, ya no novio entrará a su casa. Tomándolo del brazo y en un movimiento brusco lo atrajo a él, el rubio reaccionó de inmediato- ¡¿Qué haces?!...¡Suéltame idiota!- ordenó visiblemente enojado. Sasori no le hizo caso y lo sujetó en un fuerte abrazo para que dejara de forcejear.

- Dei, sólo estás molesto. Piensa... -Le habló el pelirrojo finalmente- Sabes que puedo estar con miles de personas, hombres, mujeres, da igual, no me interesan -aprovechó que el rubio se calmó un instante para acariciarle la mejilla- Eres el único, el único que realmente me importa... Te amo- Deidara no se movió, dejo que Sasori lo acariciara, la espalda, sus brazos, sus mejillas. El pelirrojo besó su frente, pero antes de llegar a los ansiados labios dijo:- ¿No quieres perderme por unos cuantos tontos que no me interesan?... ¿verdad?

-... _"No..."_ -Sasori lo besó, el rubio no respondió- _"no quiero"_

-¿Me perdonas?... - Volvió a unir sus labios y esta vez el ojiazul sí respondió. Sasori se dio la libertad de interpretar eso como un 'sí'.

Deidara quería decir algo, pero no encontraba la palabra... su determinación anterior se había esfumado. Se sentía muy avergonzado. Su sentido se estaba perdiendo nuevamente. _"Basta... No... No quiero esto... ¡NO!"_

-NO... - Deidara creyó haber hablado, pero ¿cómo? Sus labios seguían muy ocupados en responder a los de su tormento. - No te perdona... - "_Esa_ _voz... ¡Itachi!" -_ El rubio no bien reparó en la voz, se separó de golpe de Sasori, quien no protestó por estar absorto contemplando al desconocido metiche.

Itachi estaba allí, a pocos pasos de ellos. ¿Había visto todo? ¿Desde cuando estaba allí? Muchas preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza del rubio. De pronto Itachi habló.

-Necesito hablar contigo - Dirigiéndose al rubio.

-¿Nh?... - Deidara no sabía que decir, estaba mucho más avergonzado, se le notaba en el color casi violeta de sus mejillas. Esto incomodó a Sasori.

-Disculpa, no sé quien eres- Interrumpió súbitamente el pelirrojo- pero esta es una conversación privada- Miró al Uchiha con bronca - Así que, haznos el favor y retírate.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente sin siquiera mirarlo -Discúlpame tú, pero no te estaba hablando a ti. Así que haznos el favor y retírate - La sonrisa abandonó su fino rostro - Necesito hablar con Deidara. Tu presencia estorba...

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**


	6. Cuando el día llega a su fin

¡¡Al fin!!

Con este capítulo estoy a la par con la página donde se publicó primero (no se alarmen, yo soy la autora ^^) Por diversos motivos (olvido y pereza n.n) los capítulos no se publicaban al mismo tiempo ^^U (¿quién me quiere tirar una piña? Ok, lo acepto Y.Y) Gomen.

**Muchísimas gracias** a todos por sus reviews, me ayudan a continuar y me dan risa XD

Hablando del capítulo, (insertar aquí la disculpa típica sobre los errores ortográficos y yaddayaddablablabla) XD

Muy bien, espero les guste el capítulo... y me disculpo por algo que seguro van a notar Y.Y El verso del principio le pertenece, mejor dicho me lo dio, mi compañera Kasumi (Lore Lore) XD

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama (pero ya quisiera que fueran míos XD)

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**LOVE HURTS**

by Tatsuky

**CAPÍTULO 6: Cuando el día llega a su fin.**

_"Voy a borrar tu recuerdo_

_para poder olvidar_

_que muchas veces me hiciste llorar"_

Caminó haciéndose paso entre las muchas personas, divisó a un grupo de jóvenes y se acercó, si no mal recordaba ellos eran los compañeros de Naruto.

Todos reían, conversaban acerca de algo que seguramente no le interesaría.

-Disculpen- Interrumpió. Todos voltearon a verlo - ¿Sabrían decirme dónde se encuentra su compañero rubio?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa aludiendo a Naruto.

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Pensaron un poco. Finalmente Sakura reaccionó.

- Es cierto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó la Haruno mirando a los demás.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo. Vaya amiga que era. Se levantó (estaba sentada)

-Voy a buscarlo- dijo enfadada y luego empezó a caminar.

- Espera... - Sakura se detuvo y volteó - Yo te acompaño - La alcanzó y empezaron a caminar juntos - Sai, mucho gusto - Se presentó.

-... Sí, lo sé - le respondió - Soy Sakura.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo es eso?, nunca he hablado contigo- preguntó Sai sonriendo como siempre.

- Ya había oído hablar de ti -

-¿En serio?... que extraño, yo nunca había oído hablar de ti - confesó Sai -debe ser que nadie habla de ti, o que nadie te conoce - comentó de lo más tranquilo.

En ese momento Sakura se preguntó si habría sido buena idea aceptar la compañía de "éste". Pero no, lo importante era encontrar a Naruto.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?- le preguntó al azabache.

- Fue hace como media hora, estaba en la barra... - se llevó la mano al mentón, puso una expresión seria - luego llegó un tipo y no sé más, tu compañera rubia me tenía muy distraído.

- Ah, es verdad ¿dónde se quedó?- preguntó Sakura al recordar a Ino.

- Pues se quedó bailando por ahí, no sé.

- ¿Te escapaste de ella? - La pelirosa habló maliciosamente.

- Claro que no - Sai sonrió y Sakura supo que mentía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban ya en la segunda planta y ni rastro del rubio.

- Ya buscamos por todo sitio ¿Dónde se ha metido?- se preguntó la pelirosa - No creo que se haya ido solo.

Sai trató de pensar. Habían buscado por todo lugar...

- No en todos - se corrigió el mismo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no hemos buscado en todo lugar. Nos faltó uno y por cierto el más obvio.

-¿Dónde?

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

-Itachi no es necesario que hagas eso- dijo Deidara resistiendo un poco.

-Sí lo es, tú sólo relájate y disfruta- insistió Itachi.

-Pero...- Caricia con las manos, presión en un punto justo- ah... se siente muy bien.

Itachi asintió silenciosamente. Tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Deidara, masajeaba y liberaba la tensión acumulada. El rubio se hallaba recostado en su cama, boca abajo. Se le acercó al oído.

-Un elefante se balanceaba... -empezó Itachi.

-...Sobre la tela de una araña...- Deidara le siguió con una voz lenta y suave.

-...Como veía que resistía...- continuaba el azabache, divertido por la situación.

-... Fue a llamar a un elefante más...- dijo el rubio soltando una pequeña risita - Itachi- le llamó conservando el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Qué?...- El azabache también sonreía.

Deidara volteó de la posición en que estaba echado, quedando frente a Itachi, tenía una expresión muy divertida.

- ¿Esa canción tiene algo de relajante?- preguntó curioso, tomando las manos de Itachi con las suyas, las cuales se detuvieron al voltearse él.

-No sé- Itachi seguía con la misma sonrisa - como es algo repetitiva me parece que puede ser un mantra, como "om".

- Om... - repitió Deidara.

-Om... - Volvió a decir Itachi.

Y así se quedaron, mirándose, sonriendo y diciendo incoherencias con cara de idiotas. Uno de ellos, idiota enamorado, el otro, idiota agradecido.

Ninguno de ellos quería recordar, en especial cierto rubio. Pero era obvio, la situación de estos momentos contrastaba mucho con la vivida hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

- ¡No!- Exclamó.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y encima preguntas?

- No seas especial y vamos - Sasuke estaba perdiendo la poca casi nula paciencia que poseía.

- Pues soy especial y no me voy a ningún lado.

- Tienes dos opciones. Sales a las buenas. O te llevo a rastras. ¿Cuál eliges?

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué malo! Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar- reclamó Naruto al borde de una pataleta.

- Te estoy ayudando... -dijo de mala gana.

- ¡¿Qué clase de ayuda es "te llevo a rastras" nh?! -cuestionó el rubio imitando la voz de Sasuke.

- La más sencilla- respondió el azabache.

- ...

- ...

- ...

Incómodos segundos. Lucha de miradas. Un rubio enfadado vs un moreno harto.

-Ok...- Cedió finalmente Sasuke- ¿Qué sugieres tú, niño especial?

-Pues... Uchiha Sasuke-teme - extendió su mano frente a Sasuke- Dame tu camisa, así me cambio y puedo salir de aquí. Sencillo ¿ne?

- Algo. ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

- PERO SI SERÁS UN... - se contuvo -... ¡¿Y dices que soy yo el especial?!

- De acuerdo, deja de gritar, pero no te voy a dar mi camisa. Cúbrete con la chaqueta - Se la pasó a Naruto, cuando el rubio la tuvo en las manos dudó.

- Nnh.

- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó el azabache al notar la cara de duda que traía.

- ...Es muy grande- refiriéndose a la chaqueta.

- Aparte de especial, exquisito - lo burló el azabache. Ya sabía que era grande, pero no esperaba que dijera eso.

- Bueno ya...

Con expresión de asco se llevó las manos la camisa para quitársela. Sasuke se le quedó viendo divertido, la expresión que tenía, sus manos abriendo la camisa, la piel expuesta...

Entonces no supo que clase de entidad "maligna" lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo.

También se podría atribuir a un simple magnetismo, cosa aún más extraña. En polo Sur se convirtió la piel del pecho del rubio y en polo Norte la pálida mano de Sasuke. Atracción.

Era tan extraño, tan diferente y a la vez tan conocido.

Curiosidad.

Una boca extraña, invadía su boca. Nubló su vista y sus sentidos. Era sólo cosa de sentir, sorprendido como debía estar sólo correspondió a esa boca anhelante que lo reclamaba tan imprevistamente, una lengüita moviéndose torpemente al principio pero luego cobrando ritmo y uniéndose a la suya propia. Manos libres, suaves, deslizándose y acariciándolo todo.

Sentimiento.

Nuevo. Un sentir extraño que lo quemaba desde dentro, sentía mucho calor de repente. Sofocante. Trató de liberarse un poco pero no pudo, no quería separarse.

Apremios.

-Espera... te ayudo - Con una mano y sin hacer esfuerzo fue sacando la camisa de su compañero ante la sonrojada carita de éste. Cuando se deshizo de ella, se detuvo un momento. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la suave piel. Naruto se lamió los labios y lo besó de nuevo. Esto acababa de empezar.

Parecía no importarles que apenas y se conocían, tampoco que ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados para dejarse llevar por sus jóvenes y revoltosas hormonas.

Era la curiosidad, el sentimiento y los apremios los culpables de hacer que todo eso se sintiera tan deliciosamente bien.

Tan apartados de la realidad estaban ambos que ignoraron la gresca y el bullicio que provenía de afuera, tan apartados estaban ambos que habían olvidado cerrar la puerta, tan apartados estaban que no oyeron cuando alguien entró. Finalmente, tan apartados estaban que no cayeron en la cuenta de la silueta que estaba frente a ellos.

Por ironías del destino un sonido mucho más suave que el que estuvieron ignorando antes, llama su atención.

-¿Naruto?...Vaya, que sorpresa- la sonrisa de siempre no estaba.

El mencionado lo reconoció.

- ... ¡SAI!- reaccionó e, rubio, lo miró, se miró, luego miró a Sasuke, evaluó su situación, enrojeció (más) y optó por lo más sensato que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Empujó a Sasuke lejos de él.

Recogió la chaqueta abandonada en el suelo, se la puso velozmente, se dirigió hacia Sai, lo tomó de la mano y lo haló fuera de los servicios.

Sasuke quedó ahí entre asombrado y aún caliente. Luego su asombro pasó a duda y finalmente evolucionó a ira.

Mientras fuera de ahí, Sai sonreía y sostenía a un Naruto que quería salir corriendo de vergüenza.

- ¡Sai! ¡Suéltame por favor!- Suplicaba Naruto con el rostro violeta, pese a que él mismo se había llevado a Sai con él.

- ¡Espera! - Todo esto le parecía muy divertido, el rubio se resistía -¡Naruto, ya!- lo haló tal cual hizo Naruto con él primero, lo tomó por ambos lados de su rostro y lo acercó.

- ... ¿Qué? - Preguntó bajito el rubio, estaba avergonzado como nunca en su vida. Sai seguía sonriendo.

-¿En serio quieres irte así? - Naruto lo miró sin entender nada. Sai se dio cuenta - me refiero así. Dejando a tu compañero, amigo, lo que sea, así.

-Pero...- No sabía que responder.

-Estoy casi seguro que al irte, cuando estés en tu casa calmado y pensando en esto, te arrepentirás - Naruto pareció entender. Sai lo soltó y siguió hablando - Entonces querrás disculparte. O hasta te des cuenta de otras cosas. Sentimientos.

- Yo...

- ...Y ya sea demasiado tarde para disculparte- Naruto bajó la mirada. Sai se veía pensativo - Y si no me equivoco, él debe estar enfadado ahora - El rubio ya sabía eso - pero lo estará más si no le dices nada- Sonrió finalmente.

-...

- ...Bueno yo ya me voy, sólo estaba buscándote para ver si estabas bien- Sai señalo el baño - te recomiendo que entres antes que otro. Y esta vez cierren la puerta - Naruto sonrió, el violeta de su rostro ahora era un leve rosado.

- Gracias Sai - agradeció el rubio.

- Sí, nos vemos en el instituto - se despidió con la mano.

Naruto vio como desaparecía entre el mar de gente. Suspiró, bajó la mirada, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Se apoyó en la pared y trató de pensar.

Sí, era lo mejor, ser franco, eso de memorizar y repetir no era lo suyo.

Se dio cuenta que debía aprovechar, Sasuke aún no salía. Caminó y en unos cuantos pasos estuvo nuevamente dentro. Ahí estaba él. Sasuke estaba mojando su rostro y sus cabellos azabaches. Quería despejar su mente. Miró el espejo y como antes sus ojos tropezaron con el reflejo del rubio. Se sorprendió, pero no lo mostró.

- Este... Sasuke yo, verás yo... - comenzó Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó con su tono normal de voz, como si no hubiese pasado nada - ¿No te habías ido ya con tu amigo?

- No, yo...

- Si vienes a despedirte - se acomodó el cabello - no es necesario.

- No, la verdad es qu...

- O si vienes a-

-¡¡YA DÉJAME HABLAR MALDITA SEAAA!!- Lo cortó el rubio cansado de que no le dejase hablar.

Sasuke lo miró feo. Hace unos segundos había determinado ignorar todo lo que tenía que ver con el rubio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó a secas y sin interés alguno - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto tomó aire - Pues quería pedirt...

En ese momento entró un tipo, caminó a uno de los orinales. Pasando de los dos que se encontraban ahí.

- ¡¡QUE NO VE QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS!! - Le gritó Naruto al pobre infeliz que del susto tuvo un pequeño 'accidente' con la siempre peligrosa bragueta.

-AHHHH... - Gritó el tipo con voz de niña, para después caer al suelo y contorsionarse del dolor.

- Ah, ¡que horror! - exclamó Naruto, casi podía sentir el dolor del otro.

- Tú... mal...di...to... niño - hablaba a penas el tipo mirando a Naruto con ganas de comérselo crudo.

- ¡Gomen nasai! - Trató de disculparse cuando sintió que Sasuke lo tomaba del brazo y lo halaba fuera. Se sorprendió.

Ya fuera de los servicios siguió halando de él, pasando la pista, la barra, hasta que finalmente estuvieron fuera. Hacía mucho frío. Las mejillas de ambos se helaron al instante.

- Eres un peligro para todos los que te rodean - Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, parecía divertido.

A Naruto le parecía extraño, pensó que Sasuke estaba enfadado con él. Luego reaccionó a las palabras del moreno.

-¡No es cierto!- reclamó el rubio - ¡fue un accidente!

Sasuke no le respondió. Naruto tampoco insistió. Nuevamente el ambiente se tornó tenso.

- Discúlpame... - retomó Naruto. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, a Naruto no le importó, sabía que le estaba prestando atención - Yo quería explicarte que no quise hacer lo que hice - Está vez Sasuke lo miraba a los ojos, lucía un poco extraño, como molesto. Naruto comprendió - No me refiero a lo que hicimos... - aclaró - la manera como actué después, cuando Sai apareció... - Sasuke seguía mirándole a los ojos. No titubeó - Verás, me dio un poco de vergüenza la situación... - perdió los ojos en el pecho cubierto de Sasuke, metió las manos en la chaqueta para protegerlas del frío - Pero la verdad es que me gustó... - sus mejillas mostraban todos los tonos de rojo que existen - No debí salirme así. Debes estar molesto conmigo, de todos modos sólo quería dejar claro eso.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Demasiado para alguien tan desesperado (y desesperante) como Naruto.

- ...Di algo ¿no? - apresuró a Sasuke, que no daba muestras de querer hablar. Sin embargo no se había movido.

- ¿Algo como qué? - Respondió con otra pregunta. Nuevamente se sintió con ganas de molestar al rubio.

- No sé, algo como "Oh, está bien Naruto, no importa" - indicó Naruto con una sonrisa fingida.

- No voy a decir algo así, piensa en otra cosa.

- A ver... - pensaba Naruto, ya estaba de mejor humor - ya sé, que tal "Claro que te disculpo, después de todo así eres tú, adorable, lindo y muy guapo" - sonrió descaradamente.

- No - sonó muy seco.

- mmm... ahh... ¿qué tal esto?... - bajó la mirada, posó las azules orbes en sus zapatos. Sasuke no comprendió, hasta que lo escuchó -..."Está bien, a mi también me gustó... dobe"- terminó de hablar, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Sasuke embozó una sonrisa.

- _"Maldición"_ -pensó el azabache aún sonriendo. Caminó los pocos pasos que lo distanciaban de su compañero. Naruto al notar que se le acercaba enrojeció más, la mirada fija en el suelo. Llegó frente al rubio, suavemente levantó por el mentón el rostro de Naruto -...Está bien, a mi también me gustó... dobe - lo imitó. Naruto sonrió - ¿Cómo sonó eso? - le preguntó Sasuke.

- Perfecto... - Respondió Naruto sonriente. Muy sonriente.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**__***** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Aquí termina el capítulo seis.

Pues, disculpen por quitarle protagonismo a Itachi y Deidara, ^^U gomen. (esta historia es Sasunaru también, ¡¡pero más ItaDei!! XD)

¿Aún me quieren tirar una piña? Y.Y

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

Nos leemos.^^

**_*/*/*Tsuky*/*/*_**


	7. Lo que debió ser

**Hooolaaaa˜**

¿Me recuerdan? Sí, ya sé, soy de lo peor. No se preocupen, acepto todas las frutas y verduras que me tiren. (Tal vez le haga caso a Derama17 con la venta por internet XD)

¡Piñas a mí!

No es noticia que me demoro años en actualizar. Lo siento y tengo razones de la demora, pero no voy a escribirlas, se me hace en extremo largo ^^U

En serio, **disculpen**. Antes que me diese cuenta las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado, ahora, de vuelta a la universidad Y.Y

**La buena noticia**, aquí está el capítulo siete y… ¡mis gatitos han nacido! (Yay!), una camada nueva por parte de Tsuky (Así se llama mi gatita, ¿el nombre les suena?) Y ya me desvié del tema…

Me disculpo de antemano, como siempre, por algún horror ortográfico, siéntanse afortunados de que no han visto mi caligrafía XD

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Todos los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-Sama. Tengo la esperanza de que algún día se decida a hacer yaoi (vale la pena soñar -.-)

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**LOVE HURTS**

by Tatsuky

**_-_**

**_-_**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Lo que debió ser… **

Caminó lento, acercándose a la cama ocupada por un rubio bonito.

- ¿Puedo recostarme? – Preguntó con un aire de fingida timidez, lo que hizo sonreír al rubio.

- Claro, aquí – Palmeó junto a su lado.

Itachi obedeció, se recostó junto al rubio, se removió hasta quedar muy pegado a él. Acercó su rostro y besó suavemente sus labios.

- No deberías hacer eso – Reprochó el ojiazul luego de separar sus labios de los suaves del otro.

- Me lo debes, ¿recuerdas? – Murmuró acariciando una rosada mejilla.

- Recuerdo- Respondió dejándose hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el rubio sintió el peso del moreno sobre él.

- Itachi – Tono de advertencia.

- Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada – Replicó el moreno, acomodándose mejor – Me siento cómodo así.

- Pesas – Siguió tratando Deidara.

- Como si nunca hubieses tenido a alguien encima – Dijo Itachi, tan fresco como una lechuga.

- ¡ITACHI! – Le regañó, al percibir el sentido de esas palabras.

Colorado como estaba, Deidara se hizo para un lado, logrando que Itachi se quedara lejos de él.

- Que cruel – Acusó Itachi, con falsa tristeza en su tono.

- …

- De cualquier manera, aún me voy a cobrar lo que me debes.

- Olvídalo.

- Cruel e injusto.

- No soy injusto - Se defendió el ojiazul- Tú ya tomaste lo que debía, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Tú sí?

- Pues claro, baka – Contestó un tanto molesto con el moreno por hacerle decir eso.

- Que buena memoria – Sonrió satisfecho el Uchiha.

**_FLASHBACK**_**

**…**

-Discúlpame tú, pero no te estaba hablando a ti. Así que haznos el favor y retírate - La sonrisa abandonó su fino rostro - Necesito hablar con Deidara. Tu presencia estorba...

Se hizo el silencio luego que el Uchiha habló. Deidara se tensó y Sasori miraba al moreno escéptico.

- ¿Conoces a mi novio?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sin hacer caso a las palabras del aparecido.

- … – Fue la respuesta de Itachi, mirándolo por breves segundos, antes de volver a posar su mirada sobre el rubio que pareciera haber perdido el habla, sin embargo, los ojos azules también estaban conectados a los obscuros de Itachi.

El moreno notó algo en la mirada celeste, los ojos de Deidara estaban pidiéndole silenciosamente que se fuera. Itachi lamentó no poder cumplir su petición.

- Te lo digo por última vez, vete – Le repitió Sasori, este chico estaba molestándolo en serio – Esta es una conversación privada.

Itachi lo ignoró y caminó de frente acercándose más a la pareja, sus ojos fijos en los del rubio, ambos, no se separaban.

Deidara se tensó visiblemente, desde que apareció Itachi, había roto contacto físico con Sasori. Mientras veía como su compañero de trabajo se acercaba, sin querer retrocedió un paso como queriendo escapar.

El rubio sintió una absoluta necesidad de desaparecer, de esfumarse, estaba más que incómodo. Al darse cuesta que retrocedió se sintió peor.

- I-Itachi, vete – La voz cortada del rubio. El moreno se detuvo, Sasori se le quedó viendo fijo – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo – Siguió Deidara, no quería decir eso, apenas lo estaba pensando. Pero, no se le ocurría que más decir para apartar al Uchiha de todo este asunto. Tal vez si le hablaba de esa manera, entendiera y…

- Claro que sí – Fue la respuesta sorpresiva del Uchiha – Somos amigos después de todo. Los amigos se ayudan.

Era un caso perdido, Itachi no se iba a marchar, Deidara lo comprendió y se le complicó más la vida. En poco tiempo había llegado a conocer al insoportable de su compañero de trabajo, no que se sintiera muy orgulloso por ello. Finalmente se rindió.

- Okay – Asintió – Vamos a hablar, pero en privado

- ¿Disculpa? – Interrumpió Sasori, viendo por donde se torcía el asunto.

Deidara tomó aire y se volteó para verlo de frente a los ojos, Estaba muy cerca, le hizo recordar lo bello que era su novio. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos, no era el momento.

- Lo dejamos así – Empezó a decirle al pelirrojo en un tono bajo – Luego hablamos con calma.

- Ahora podemos terminar de hablar – Replicó el pelirrojo.

- No entiendes- Le dijo, sintiendo la presión- Mi compañero no va a irse sino no habla conmigo.

- Fácil, lo hecho y listo – Encontró la solución el pelirrojo y se dispuso a llevarla a cabo.

- No, espera – Le llamó Deidara y el pelirrojo volteó hacia él.

- Sigo molesto – Le recordó mordazmente – No lo compliques.

- No voy a dejarte con ese.

- Dame una razón – Fue una orden.

- … Me cae mal – Contestó al no encontrar otra razón.

- A mí también me cayó mal la chica con la que agarraste en el restaurant – Dijo, endureciendo su mirada, aguantando el dolor que sus propias palabras le causaban.

-…

-…

-… Vengo en la mañana – Se dio por vencido Sasori, analizando los hechos y hallándose a sí mismo en una situación desfavorable.

- Como quieras – Dijo, como si en serio no le importase.

Sasori bufó de molestia. Iba a irse porque no era oportuno fastidiar más al ojiazul. Miró al azabache con ira contenida, este sólo le devolvió la miraba, impávido. Aún con la mirada fija en el 'metiche' se acercó a su novio, lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, para devorar sus labios, un beso de despedida como tantas veces habían compartido, sin embargo, el rubio lo separó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, como diciendo 'tengo que, pero no quiero'.

No queriendo empeorar las cosas, se separó totalmente de él, sostuvo el paraguas y caminó pasando intencionalmente al lado de Itachi, lo miró de soslayo y no dijo nada. Siguió su camino hasta el auto.

Pasaron unos segundos luego que se marchara, cuando el moreno habló.

- Eso fue muy tonto – Dijo a secas el Uchiha. Estaba fastidiado, más por el último acto que tuvo que presenciar, que por la actitud del rubio.

- Lo tonto fue que te hayas metido en una conversación privada – Le recordó Deidara, no tan duramente como hubiese deseado, un gran peso se había esfumado de repente.

- No tanto. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Está bien, habla.

- Que pésimos modales Dei – Mencionó el moreno, después de todo estaban afuera. El rubio ya se suponía algo así.

- De acuerdo, entra – Le invitó a la vez que por fin lograba abrir la puerta.

- Si insistes - Itachi caminó y entró detrás de él.

Puertas adentro todo estaba muy cálido. Deidara cerró la puerta y se volvió al Uchiha, con claras intenciones de preguntarle unos cuantos '¿qué...?' y otros varios '¿por qué…?'

No llegó a cumplir sus pensamientos, pues al voltearse pensó haber escuchado un gemido antes de sentir los fuertes brazos de Itachi y su boca que ahora estaba demandando sus labios.

Dejavú para el rubio, sin embargo no detuvo la acción, demasiado familiar. Se superponían los labios por siempre querer dar lo que estaban recibiendo. Deidara supuso por un momento que terminaría así, también se le podía llamar, el comienzo para algo más. Pero aunque resultaba una buena idea, él nunca fue seguidor de ese dicho que rezaba "un clavo saca a otro", mucho a su pesar, luego de algunos segundos interrumpió el acto.

- mnnhh… esto – Iba a hablar, pero las palabras quedaron en su mente.

-… Me lo debes – Murmuró el moreno en sus labios, por un leve segundo antes de volverlos a juntar.

Dejándose llevar brevemente, su cerebro desconectó y se rindió.

- Estás muy tenso –Comentó Itachi al no sentir la misma entrega.

- No me digas – Dijo Deidara, cerró los ojos mientras ordenaba su mente – Había olvidado lo que conversación significa para ti.

- ¿Dónde queda tu habitación? – Preguntó Itachi y Deidara arqueó una ceja como respuesta – Sólo quiero relajarte un poco – Aclaró en tono divertido.

- No, gracias – Negó de mala gana, se despegó del Uchiha y caminó a su pieza, necesitaba dormir.

- Te va a gustar.

Itachi tenía planeado adormecerlo bajo sus manos, masajeando y liberando tensión, pero siempre era divertido molestar al rubio un poco.

_**END OF**_ **_FLASHBACK**_**

Itachi depositó un suave beso en su mejilla derecha.

- Tan molesto – Acusó divertido el rubio.

- Tan difícil.

- Pesado.

- Lindo.

- Baka.

- Hermoso.

- Metido.

- Aw, pero así te gusto – Afirmó divertido Itachi atrayendo al rubio de vuelta.

- Eso crees tú – Dijo Deidara mientras se resistía, estaba convirtiéndose más en un juego que en otra cosa.

- Y tú también – De un tirón hizo que el rubio cayera sobre él, la cabeza rubia sobre el amplio pecho del Uchiha.

- Que sueño… – Comentó Deidara, finalmente rendido ante Itachi y su extraña personalidad.

- Ni modo, a dormir.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó esperanzado el ojiazul.

- No.

Deidara sólo suspiró, sería una noche muy larga. Y no, no se refería a eso, tenía que estar al tanto de Itachi y de sus inquietas manos. Nada fuera de lo común.

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer algún ruido. Dio una vista por el lugar, seguro. Un pie dentro, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Suspiró relajado y con la misma delicadeza con la que abrió la puerta la volvió a cerrar.

- _"Muy bien_" – Se dijo – _"Ahora sólo tengo que llegar a mi habitación"_

Se quitó los zapatos deprisa, pero no hizo ruido, los sostuvo ambos y empezó a dar pasos ligeros, como si tratase de flotar. Pasó por el living, luego por la cocina, se vio tentado a entrar pero no lo hizo. Pasó junto al baño, tenía una urgencia por ducharse y quitarse el mal olor que traía, pero primero debía llegar a su habitación. Unos cuantos pasos flojos después y ya estuvo muy cerca, sólo tenía que pasar por la habitación de su mayor.

- "_Ok, lento, sin ruido, muy bien, casi llego"_.

La puerta estaba abierta, eso le llamó la atención, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerse. Pasó de ella, o trató, pues cuando estaba apunto de pasarla, el ruido de la cama y un murmullo llamó su atención. La curiosidad ganó y estiró un poco su cuerpo, tan sólo para echar una ojeada.

Suspiró de alivio al confirma que era Deidara, podía ver el cabello rubio sobresalir de entre las sábanas, parecía profundamente dormido. Sonrió, pareciera estar con suerte. Se volvió con intenciones de seguir a su tarea de "aparentar haber estado hace horas en su habitación".

- ¿Naruto-kun?

El mencionado pegó un pequeño brinco y jadeó del susto. Se giró violentamente. Detrás de él se encontraba una persona que recordaba ligeramente. Al reconocerlo, Naruto dejó ir el aire retenido. Estaba desubicado, pero giró sus pies para confirmar nuevamente que el rubio durmiente no se hubiese despertado. Luego se volvió al sujeto que lo asustó.

- ¿Itachi-san? – Preguntó en tono bajo, incrédulo.

- Hai – Asintió el moreno somnoliento - ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Aquí vivo – Obvió, aún con el tono bajo– La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Pues estaba en el baño – Respondió de lo más normal el Uchiha, mientras amagaba con entrar a la habitación. El rubio lo detuvo de del brazo.

- Me refiero a ¿qué haces en mi casa? – Preguntó alzando un poco la voz. Grave error.

- Hnn… ¿Itachi eres tú? – Ambos chicos oyeron que preguntaba una voz de dentro de la habitación - ¿No encuentras el baño?- Siguió preguntando la voz con pesadez en su tono.

Naruto se tensó y se apartó de la puerta, soltando a Itachi. Este último sólo sonrió y se apresuró a responder.

- Sí, ya lo encontré – Respondió el moreno elevando un poco la voz - ahora entro.

- Ok…

Luego de escuchar la respuesta de Deidara. Itachi se volvió a Naruto.

- ¿Vamos a la cocina? – El rubio le miró con ojos entrecerrados, sin entender – si hablamos aquí, seguro se levanta y te arruina el plan- Sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. Naruto lo siguió muy a su pesar. Su plan ya se había arruinado de todos modos.

Itachi entró primero, tenía intenciones de tener una charla corta, poner al día al niño de algunos sucesos y luego volver a la cama y enredar entre sus brazos al delicioso rubio que lo esperaba, lástima que estuviese dormido, pero bueno, nada se puede tener totalmente ¿o sí?

Naruto lo siguió por detrás con muy mala cara, sin entender por qué estaba haciéndole caso, y sí, también tenía ganas de ir a su camita, estaba agotado y no quería llevarse una bronca por llegar tan tarde. Fue él primero en hablar.

- Ahora sí, dime ¿qué haces aquí?

Itachi no prestó atención a la cara de enfado que traía el menor. Empezó con su explicación, la que duró unos cuantos minutos. Le contó lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo, luego como fue que se acabó todo. Durante la narración obvió ciertas partes, no quería ser tomado como un aprovechado. En realidad su única intención era explicarle que Deidara ya no estaba con Sasori, que la relación se cortó para siempre, subrayando el 'para siempre'. Itachi casi apostaría a que su rubio no querría hablar del tema.

Naruto escuchó todo aún con cara de pocos amigos, cambiando su expresión de vez en cuando, cuando las escenas cambiaban de rumbo.

Entendió y se alegró en el fondo. 'Adiós al pellirrojo', pero, aún faltaba un asunto. Esperó e Itachi terminó de hablar. Naruto se veía aún molesto.

- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Deidara terminó con Sasori y te abrió los brazos invitándote a su cama o qué? – preguntó visiblemente enfadado. El moreno no se inmutó.

- Que mordaz Naruto-kun – Comentó Itachi, nada sorprendido de su actitud.

- No voy a agradecerte nada, a menos que me digas cuáles son tus intenciones Itachi-san – Exclamó, un poco exasperado. Fluía sin querer su lado protector. Itachi suspiró imperceptiblemente, era mejor ser sincero.

- Yo sólo quiero que… que…

Uchiha Itachi se sorprendió a sí mismo al no poder completar la frase ¿Qué quería él de Deidara? Le gustaba, eso estaba claro, le atraía sexualmente, obviamente. Pero ¿qué más?

- Tú quieres que… - Le apresuró Naruto, al notar que ya se estaba demorando.

- Que… - Carraspeó levemente – que esté bien – Completó el moreno y en ese momento a Naruto le pareció que cualquier persona podría decirlo del mismo modo. En resumen, no sonó muy convincente.

- Esto es-

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Interrumpió a Naruto una persona muy conocida.

Deidara estaba ahí, frotando sus ojitos, en prueba de que estaba recién levantado. Examinó su cocina, detectando a Itachi y a Naruto.

- Te levantamos – Obvió el Uchiha – Lo siento, volvamos a la cama – Itachi se acercó al rubio mayor y estaba por llevárselo cuando…

- Ugh... ¿qué es ese olor? – Mencionó asqueado Deidara al percibir un tufo horrible.

Claro, Itachi que se había dado cuenta de ello, no había dicho nada, pero ahora, después de todo Naruto terminaría con bronca.

- Huele como a… - Deidara caminó un poco por la cocina, pasando por la mesada hasta llegar frente a Naruto – Huele a alcohol.

El rubio menor se tensó y buscó una vía de escape, su mente adolescente trabajando a la velocidad de la luz.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Naruto, incorporándose de su asiento para que Deidara no pueda dar con la fuente del mal olor - Que asco – Siguió hablando el muchacho, alejándose del mayor.

Por otro lado, el rubio recién levantado no era idiota, se paró, y vio como Naruto se paraba también, dio un paso, y su menor se alejó un paso, caminó hacia él y Naruto emprendió fuga, saliendo de la cocina. Entonces, estaba comprobado para Deidara.

- ¡Tú, niño! – Le gritó a su hermano menor, mientras él chico ya estaba en su habitación - ¡¿Cuántos años crees que tienes eh?! – Le gritaba ahora a la puerta cerrada. Itachi observaba divertido - ¡Naruto, sal ahora mismo!

- Tengo sueño, que sea mañana – Respondió el rubio desde dentro de su área de seguridad. Esto sólo hizo que Deidara se molestar más.

- NO SALIDAS.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a grandes pasos hacia su propia habitación, siendo seguido por un más que divertido Itachi.

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Un nuevo día, el cielo se ve despejado, las pequeñas criaturas de Kami alaban al hermoso sol que se muestra. Una tranquila, muy tranquila mañana… tal vez demasiado.

- ¡Ah!, ¡llego tarde! – Lloriqueaba Naruto corriendo por los pasillos, tratando de llegar a la segunda hora a tiempo.

Voló por todos los corredores, dejando a varios estudiantes por los suelos, pensando ¿qué fue eso que les pegó? Mucho a su suerte la ráfaga rubia llegó a tiempo, si haber perdido la primera hora se le considera 'a tiempo', eso pensó ya que a metros de llegar la puerta aún estaba abierta. Entro al aula de rayo y a medio camino una mano a la altura de su rostro le hizo detenerse.

- … ¿Qué es?- Preguntó, luego de frenar sus pies.

- Joven ¿sabe qué hora es?

- No, no traigo reloj – Admitió sinceramente, esta respuesta fue tomada como una ofensa por el profesor de turno.

- Afuera – Ordenó.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué?! – Pidió Naruto, ignorante del asunto. El sensei sólo señaló hacia el reloj de pared, que se encontraba a lo alto de la pizarra.

- Tarde. Afuera – Repitió nuevamente. Naruto se molestó.

- No es justo. Necesita oír razones – Se quejó el muchacho.

- Afuera en tres – El sensei levantó su mano, mostrando tres dedos – tres… dos…

- Está bien, pero no es justo – Y con eso se retiró molesto y farfullando algo que sonaba como a 'viejos amargados que necesitan que alguien les dé para estar felices'

Su segundo día de clases, y ya se estaba convirtiendo en el punto de algunos docentes._ "Que fastidio",_ pensó el ojiazul. No tenía adónde ir y si Deidara lo veía por los pasillos fuera de su clase, estaría encerrado unos diez años. Ni siquiera sabía que materia llevaba hoy Sasuke, si lo supiera, tal vez iría buscarlo.

Luego de no pensarlo mucho, recordó el lugar perfecto para pasarse una clase. El nombre de Sai invadió su mente en ese momento.

Retomó carrera, ahora tenía un punto exacto a donde ir.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Aquí termina. **Muchas gracias** por leer. Espero que haya quedado claro este capítulo. Lo que Dei le gritó a Naruto fue inspirado en mi Aniki y lo que el teacher le dijo, en mis profesores de secundaria. =.=

Vuelvo a mencionar; **lamento mucho la demora** u.u, como dice mi compañera (ella es de Venezuela): "¡CALENME!" ^^

¡Ah!, lo olvidaba, no estoy segura de poner _Mpreg_. Antes le tenía una aversión terrible, pero desde hace tiempo que se ha hecho de mi gusto ^^

Comentarios constructivos/destructivos, sugerencias coherentes/incoherentes, amenazas de muerte, propuestas indecorosas, me lo hacen presente en un review. XD

**Atte.** Su servidora, una loca que cree que puede escribir .Y que no es gata:

_***/*/*Tsuky*/*/***_


End file.
